Second Chances
by Angelinasway
Summary: Post NFA. The world has been lost. Buffy must travel to a different world to stop the same evil from rising. What awaits her on the other side. New friends, old loves, and a new life. Buffy/Spike Spoilers for Eclipse and possibly Breaking Dawn.
1. The End

This is my first storie so please be gentile. I would like to thank my beta Dorrans Kitten. Without her I would of never posted the first Chapter.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

To say that she was furious would have been the understatement of the year. Buffy stood at the edge of Los Angeles city limits in a state of horror. From her vantage point she could see the whole city; the chaos and carnage was devastating. She could spot at least fifteen different and huge portals from where she stood. There were hundreds of thousands of demons emptying into the streets of L.A. The people didn't stand a chance.

All these years, all this sacrifice, and for what, to die in an apocalypse that's not supposed to happen for another five years? _How could Angel have been so stupid?_ _What was he thinking?_ _How could he not have called me, for Christ's sake? _They were all lucky the seers saw this beginning or they would have been completely too late.

Buffy had read the prophecies andalready knew when the Wolfram and Hart armies were supposed to rise. She even knew what they needed to stop it, but it was too late. H.Q hadn't pinpointed the location of the urn yet because they all thought they had time. Now, Buffy stood watching as hell poured out into the streets, and knew that they were all going to die.

The roar of the creatures and the crackling of the portals was thunderous. Buffy almost missed hearing Willow speaking to her over the headset. "Willow? Say again."

"I said, we just got confirmation that there are portals opening in Moscow, London, Paris, Roma, and about half the major cities in the U.S. and there are some pretty powerful mages trying to bring down my barrier spell, as we speak." She paused, "I don't think we can win this Buffy."

"I know, it's complete suicide." Buffy paused before continuing with her instructions, "Get on the horn and tell Faith to pull back, we need to gather as many people as we can and get them in to hiding. Then find out where Angel and his team are and how many are left. I'll go in for the extraction."

If it had been a year ago, Willow might have objected to Buffy going into such a dangerous situation by herself. Things were different now, ever since Spike died, she had done nothing but throw herself into dangerous situations. It was like a part of Buffy had died that day too. She never talked about it, but Willow thought with a resigned sigh, she rarely talks about anything other than slayage stuff anymore.

"Looks like Angel and his team are on the south side of the Hyperion." She paused "I see Angel, some demon girl, and oh my god" Willow breathed," Buffy it's Spike." Willow said the last word almost too low for Buffy to hear.

"What? How?" Buffy yelled into the microphone, her head was swimming She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't know, but he's there." Willow replied

"Where are you?" Buffy asked

"We're right outside the city. The helicopter should be at the extraction point in ten minutes."

Buffy griped her scythe hard and gritted her teeth, preparing to make the jump off the overpass she was standing on. "Open a door, Willow."

There was a crackling and an area of the bluish hazy barrier lifted right in front of her. Buffy was off and running in a flash. Running faster than she ever had, soaring over roof tops, until she heard the familiar sounds of battle. The closer she got, the faster she ran and then she heard it, a laugh she would have known anywhere. She slid to a halt and fell to her knees. Buffy couldn't breathe. It was him. For the first time in a year, she felt whole again. It took her a second to realize that tears where streaming down her face and that she was trembling. The sound of the joyous cackling was the most beautiful sound that she had ever heard.

She didn't want to move, afraid that she would break the spell, afraid that if she stood and looked down it would all be a mirage. But then the familiar sound of a helicopter tore into her reverie and she remembered why she was here in the first place. Buffy stood at the edge of the building, closed her eyes, took a calming breath, and took a flying leap off the side. She landed right in the middle of a bunch of Groxlar demons and exterminated them rather easily with her scythe. She turned, noticing that she was about ten feet from Angel and that he still hadn't noticed her yet. So, in true slayer fashion, she walked up behind him and hit him as hard as she could, knocking him unconscious. Buffy really didn't have time to argue with a very egotistical Angel, who would probably have the nerve to tell her to get out of his city even as it fell apart before his very eyes. She then told the demon girl to watch Angel and that she was getting them out of here. Illyria looked at her with her cold unfeeling eyes and nodded.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked.

Illyria pointed to the other side of the ally and Buffy saw a streak of bleached hair attacking a Fyarl demon with a battle axe. She grinned as the demon lost its head.

"Spike!" Buffy called over the deafening noises as she began to run towards him. She knew that he had heard her because he froze and began to slowly turn around. At the moment their eyes locked, an inhuman screech filled the air.

Buffy turned and watched in shock as a huge dragon swooped down and blew a river of fire across the ally. Its huge tail slammed into the back of the helicopter just as the life lines were being dropped. The helicopter spun like a top before crashing in a fiery ball on top of Angel and the demon girl. The dragon then blew another wave of fire over the ally and Buffy could only watch in horror as Spike turned to dust before her very eyes.

A scream of rage and anguish tore through her throat and tears began to gush in a river down her face. She didn't even realize she was moving until she had launched herself onto the dragons back. She used the scythe for leverage as the dragon flew high into the air and climbed until she reached the spot where the dragon's head connected to its shoulders. There, she brought the scythe down in an arch, right into the dragon's neck.

As Buffy felt herself begin to fall she could only think of how Spike's blue eyes looked right before he died and how much she had failed everyone. It was the end. And those gorgeous blue eyes where a haunting reminder of her failure. If she had only acted quicker, only done something better they both might still be alive. It was the last thought to pass through her head before everything went black.


	2. Visions

To all my reviewers, I was blown away, thank you so much. To Dorians Kitten a special thanks, she has helped me so much. **Special thanks to Xaphania for her absolutely exquisite banner!**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

The images that Edward watched thru Alice's vision were too unreal to believe. Even for their world, the horrifying picture of creatures and death were more than he could have previously imagined. He shuddered at thought of such things coming anywhere near him, his family, or his Bella. _A warrior and her champion are being sent to us. This is her gift and his redemption, they have been sent to help us in the upcoming battles and to protect our world. We must help them, Edward. We must._

"Alice? Alice!" Angela waved a hand in front of her face.

Edward laughed to cover for Alice's untimely episode. "Is it naptime already, Alice?"

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," Alice covered before throwing herself back into the conversation.

Edwards's eyes locked on Alice's and pleaded for her to explain.

She tried_; I don't understand all of it. It wasn't a normal vision, it was sent to me by something more powerful than we are. I don't think we're supposed to know everything. I hope that she will know more than us, but I do know that we will need them and that they will need us. I also know that you and Bella have to be the ones to meet them._

Edward nodded and then turned away joining in the conversation. "Maybe it's the battery," Edward offered to Mike.

"I just replaced the battery," Mike said in a wary tone.

Bella stood watching Mike's mystified expression, and knew Edward must be covering for something. He never spoke to Mike willingly. It must have been Alice's vision_,_ Bella thought as they watched Mike get into his car.

Once they were inside their car, Edward turned wide gold eyes on his sister, "Alice, what in the hell is going on?"

Alice looked at Edward as if he were crazy, "Everything I told you and everything you saw is all I know."

"Perhaps you could be just a tad more cryptic, Alice?" Edward asked sarcastically. He shook his head. "There has to be more. Nothing you showed me makes any sense."

"Well I am sorry, Edward. Let me get on the phone and call the almighty powers and ask them to explain it to us." Alice then scowled at Edward before turning her head to watch the road.

Bella watched the exchange between Edward and Alice with increasing confusion. "Edward, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Bella, Alice's vision didn't make any sense," He gave Alice an incredulous look, and then ground out, "When will they be here?" he paused "And how do you know that these people are really as good as this vision showed you. You said yourself that it was like it was sent by something more powerful than us."

"I don't know but the feeling of rightness is quite intense. As for when they will arrive, I'm not sure what the answer to that is, either. I will have to concentrate tonight on the future to be sure," Alice responded as Edward pulled up to the mouth of the Cullen driveway. She turned then and, with a wink and a smile, was gone the next instant, disappearing into the trees.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Alice got home she told the rest of the Cullen Family about her strange vision and the visitors they could be expecting soon and then went upstairs to concentrate on when they would be arriving. She was also hoping to get a glimpse at the future struggles that these strangers would be helping with, but as she lay down on the bed in her room something incredible happened. For the first time in all the years she could remember, Alice fell asleep and dreamed of lives that were not her own.

The dreams where strange, like watching a movie on fast forward, people and faces flashing by, the feelings and the thoughts, however, where very strong.

Alice watched as Buffy was called. The pain and suffering of the experience was horrifying. She watched as Buffy fell in love and experienced the emotions as if they were her own. She watched her grow and become a strong and good person despite her emotional flaws, and then Alice watched Buffy die for her friends, for her sister, and for the world. It was the most heartbreaking thing Alice had ever seen. She wanted to weep for the poor girl. How the world could be so cruel? Then the nightmare started. She saw Buffy wake up in a coffin. She saw how her friends had selfishly ripped her from heaven and watched as Buffy's world fell completely apart and no one but her mate noticed. That's what this creature was, Alice was sure of it.

He was definitely her mate, always there in the background through everything. And Alice watched as Buffy resisted the pull, watched as she denied her feelings using her hate and rage from being ripped out of heaven, watched as the pull got to be too much for the vampire, saw how he almost did the most unforgivable thing and watched as the man returned to Buffy with his soul. Alice saw how Buffy's friends had caused a great evil to be unleashed and how in the end they turned their backs on her. She saw that no matter what the vampire never once faltered, was always there for support. She felt the love that Buffy had always denied grow and blossom, and then watched how the vampire sacrificed himself for her and the world.

Alice watched the most heart- breaking sight of all; Buffy became a shell of herself after her mate had died. She was no longer the women she used to be. She was a machine, fighting and going through only the simplest motions of life, and only for her family and friends. She threw herself into the most reckless situations hoping each time that it would be the moment that she could surrender herself and fall. At night she watched Buffy cry and beg for death, asking the powers to take her, so she might join her mate, wherever he may be.

She watched as the world came apart for Buffy. Watched as hell swallowed her world and Buffy watched her mate die in front of her a second time. Alice felt Buffy's inner battle as she warred with her need to keep fighting and the emotions telling her to give up. Alice watched in horror as the emotions won over her need to keep going, and she watched as Buffy fell.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alice awoke with a hiss, Jasper and Edward where by her side in an instant.

"Alice it's all right we are here," Edward spoke softly, having experienced some of what Alice had seen he knew that she must be extremely disoriented.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. He had been beside himself when he had fetched Edward from Bella's house. The Cullen's had never experienced sleep among themselves before so they had no idea of knowing if Alice was even still alive, until Edward had got there and informed them that she was, in fact, sleeping.

"It's very hard to explain," Alice sighed, "I think I just experienced her life."

"Who's life? What are you talking about?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"The warrior who will be visiting us soon, her name is Buffy, she is the chosen one." Alice replied smiling at Edward.

Edward took a second to read Alice's thoughts and then understood. His eyes widened at the possibilities. "You mean the old stories, the ones Carlisle told us he had read while with the Volturi? You mean the girl whose power was strong enough to destroy our kind, the Slayer?"

Alice nodded her head. "How long was I out?"

"Five hours," Jasper answered. "I was so worried." He wrapped his strong arms around Alice and hugged her close. Hugging him back, Alice told Jasper she was fine and not to worry. She explained some of what she had dreamed and how they had to help this chosen warrior.

Alice explained that it would be important for the Cullen's to treat the coming girl like family. "She has lost her home and her friends. We must make this transition as painless as possible. "She will be a strong ally"

Edward, having now seen most of the travesties of the poor girl's life through Alice's thoughts, asked "What must we do? Myself and Bella, what is our role?"

Alice closed her eyes, picturing the future in her mind. "You must be in the clearing on Sunday, late afternoon."

Edward nodded his head, seeing through Alice's eyes as two powerful beings emerged from the forest into the clearing. They had much to prepare for. Very soon their lives would change forever.


	3. More Questions Than Answers

Thanks to Dorians Kitten for her wonderful Beta job.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

She was cold and her head was pounding, these were her first sensations as she swam toward consciousness. The ground underneath her was as smooth as glass and she could hear a women's voice humming in the distance. _Why am I still alive?_ It was her first coherent thought.

"Because we wish it so, Chosen One," a musical voice sang out from across the room.

Buffy's eyes popped open, her body tensing, slayer senses going on alert. She was half asleep but she definitely knew that she hadn't spoken out loud. Her vision was blurry and her head spun. She could only see a bright white light. It hurt her eyes and she sucked in a breath, preparing for the blow that she thought might be coming.

"We wish you no harm," the voice sang again. "We are sorry. The trip can be quite unpleasant."

As Buffy's vision cleared, she looked upon a beautiful woman in a white glowing gown. The woman had long straight white hair and the most enchanting blue eyes Buffy had ever seen. _Well, almost the most enchanting_, Buffy thought with a sigh. As Buffy looked around her, she noticed she was in a large white marble room with high vaulted ceilings. There were two other figures, no less stunning than the women in the room with her.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked in a cracked voice. Her throat was so dry, it felt like sand paper.

"I am Meridian." The women in white answered first. "I am the keeper of your power" she paused, looking left as the second figure approached her. He was tall and dark with straight midnight black hair and forest green eyes shot with silver and blue. "This is Alexander. He is the keeper of balance." Alexander bowed politely to Buffy as the other being stepped forward.

"And I am Saraphina, the guardian of gateways." the last being stated as she walked into Buffy's line of sight. She had beautiful milky white skin, with long red hair and her eyes were an incredible chocolate brown. "We need your help."

"Where am I?" Buffy asked, still confused and disoriented.

"This, young one, is the Hall of Champions," Meridian answered. "We are sorry that we had to bring you here, but the retrieval has proved most difficult.

"What retrieval, what are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"We are pulling your champion from hell. We would not ask for your help, unless we had something to give you in return." Saraphina answered.

Buffy's eyes widened with realization, "My champion, you mean Spike? He's in hell? Why?"

Meridian looked astonished. "You didn't know? He has not yet been redeemed for his evil deeds."

"What!" Buffy shouted, "How could he not be redeemed?" Buffy's fury skyrocketed at thought of Spike in hell.

"Calm down, Chosen One, it is why we are retrieving him for you. With the Souled One's betrayal, William would never have gotten the chance to be redeemed. You see, some of the powers were so sure of the Souled One that they forgot to look upon the big picture. It would seem even higher beings can make mistakes. A champion, a real true champion is always selfless. They fight because it's right and never for personal gain. Your champion learned this through you and the Souled One did not."

"You mean Angel, what betrayal?" Buffy was getting angrier by the second and the riddles were not helping at all.

"He knew of the prophecy, Chosen One, we gave him everything he needed to help you. But fear of you learning of your champion's survival, his vendetta for Wolfram and Hart, and his arrogance…" Saraphina said the last word with such disgust it made Buffy smile; "made him believe he was capable of defeating them himself."

"How did Angel learn of the prophecy if only Giles and I had it?" Buffy asked through clenched teeth.

"We sent him a vision through his seer before she perished" Meridian answered. "You see there were two actual prophecies that tied together, the first being the one you and your watcher had. The second being a detailed description of what would happen between you and your champion thereafter and what your children would do and how they would bring peace to your world. You see your children were the Champion's redemption."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears. She never really thought about children after Spike had died, she had only ever wanted to join him. To learn now that there was a prophecy saying she would have Spike's children, and that Angel had taken that from her, was sickening, She couldn't believe it, he had actually taken the only piece of normal she had ever been likely to get away from her. And he'd been the one to push so adamantly for normal. _How could he have done this to her?_

"Are you telling me that Angel, rather than help me, started an apocalypse to end the world because of what? Jealousy?" Buffy asked as her breathing became erratic.

"Yes, Chosen One. That is what we are saying." Alexander finally spoke.

"And I am here because you need my help."

"Yes," Saraphina responded.

"Um…" Buffy blew a breath out that she had been holding. "Ok. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I think first we should explain the complexity of the situation." Meridian then spoke. "As you may know, your world has always been a gateway to others. It's why you have Hellmouths, portals, and demons of every species and kind on your world; it was why having a Slayer in it was so important.

Saraphina spoke next taking the place of Meridian. "All worlds similar to yours have the ability to be a gateway world. It usually takes a great evil to open it. Such as The First did on yours."

"And I'm assuming this is where I come in." Buffy asked.

"No, actually," Saraphina answered, "We are sending the Rogue Slayer, The Key, and the Red Witch instructions on how to close the gateways on your world." She paused, looking at Buffy thoughtfully. "We need you to protect a family and a potential slayer."

Buffy's eyes widened. "You want me to travel to another dimension, but what about Dawn and my friends and Giles?"

"They will join you there when they have finished closing the gateways on your world." Alexander spoke again. "We are sorry but there will be no saving your world. We did not see Angel's plan until it was too late."

Buffy nodded. She had already figured that out. "I understand. I do, but I have a few questions first. I get the protecting a potential thing, but what's so special about the family?"

Meridian sighed. "They are a species of vampire. They are nothing like what you have encountered; they are neutral demons, much like the demon that resides in you."

"Neutral? I don't understand."

"The slayer demon is neither good nor evil. Would you agree?" Saraphina asked.

When Buffy thought about it for a moment, she agreed. Faith had done evil as a slayer and Buffy had not. It really didn't seem to matter where the power came from, it was who was wielding it or rather if the person had the strength to not let the power corrupt them. Buffy had learned through the years how easily people could be corrupted. Even Willow had let power corrupt her.

"It takes much strength to withstand corruption Chosen One, and there are few who can withstand temptation. This family happens to be some of the few," Meridian explained. "Though these vampires are a neutral breed the demon is very strong. The bloodlust among their kind is extremely powerful, even painful at times. Yet, this family has chosen to only feed off the blood of animals rather than that of mortals. They are one of two families that have chosen to live this way. They are the potential slayer's protectors."

Buffy eyes were as big as saucers. "Vampires willingly helping a potential? Why?"

"Well her mate is part of the family, they are very loyal to each other and they do not know she is a potential, there hasn't been a Slayer in their world for almost 1000 years. Slayers are called differently on this world for the only way to call a slayer is to turn her."

"What?" Buffy was shocked being turned had always been one of her biggest fears. To think that a potential would have to go through that was mind boggling. "I mean wouldn't turning a potential make a vampire not a slayer."

"No, Chosen One, a Slayer cannot be turned on your world or on any other. For a demon already dwells inside her. The only possible outcome for a Slayer turned on your world is death, but on the world were sending you to it's the way a slayer is called, the only way to awaken the demon which resides inside her." Meridian answered.

"Ok… So if that's all that needs to happen, then why hasn't a slayer been called in 1000 years?" Buffy then asked.

"There are many answers to that question, the first being the blood lust the vampires on this world have is very strong as we have mentioned, once a vampire starts to drink it is very hard to stop. The second being a slayer's blood is much sweeter and nourishing to them, as it is on your world, so the ability to stop and actually let the turning take place is near impossible. And the third is, as on your world a slayer is called once a generation, a slayer is born only once a generation, therefore the chances of a potential actually getting called is very rare."

"Well… How are you so sure this potential will be called then?" Buffy interrupted.

"Because it is what she wants and the family has agreed. She wants to be with her mate forever and, though he has fought the idea, he has agreed." Alexander answered.

"It's inevitable then. What does she need protection from if she has a family of vampires watching out for her?" Buffy inquired further.

"Wolfram and Hart are sending assassins after her. They want this world as well and a slayer being called would be devastating to their plans. She must be protected at all costs." All three powers closed their eyes as if in deep contemplation and then looked at Buffy at the same time. "Your champion has been retrieved. You must go now." They all spoke at once.

"Wait, I don't even know where to find her. How will I even know where to begin?" Buffy rushed out. She knew she didn't have much time left and she didn't know half of what she assumed she would need to know.

"They know of your arrival. They will be waiting for you. All other questions will be answered soon." And with that Buffy felt herself being pulled toward a swirling green portal.

The next thing she knew, she was standing in what looked like a dense foggy forest.

"Well… we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Buffy said to herself as she bit her lip and began to navigate through the trees and brush.


	4. First Meetings

Author's Note: Ok so here it is everyone, the first meeting. Please review! As always special thanks to Dorians Kitten for her wonderful beta work. **Special thanks to Xaphania for her absolutely exquisite banner!**

Chapter 4

"Hey Giles."

An unmanly scream rang through the library halls as Giles looked upon a very familiar face that he had not seen in years. Cordelia stood in the HQ library, an utterly board expression on her face.

"Cordelia… What on earth… How did you…" Giles face suddenly turned to stone and he reached for the crossbow he kept near him at all times.

Since they had been overrun with demons from Wolfram and Hart, HQ had been on lockdown while Faith and Willow had been searching around the clock for the urn of Zolric hoping for a way to reverse the Apocalypse that Angel had brought down on them. "You're not real."

"Oh please." Cordelia snorted at the crossbow that was now pointed at her. "Put the crossbow down. Really, do you think if I was some uber evil, I would have even waited to kill you?"

Giles looked at Cordelia incredulously. "Point noted, but if it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather like holding on to it, considering that you're supposed to be dead."

"Suit yourself." Cordelia then shrugged. "Whatever makes you feel manly."

"So what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"The powers have sent me here to give you a message." She paused, "Buffy is alive and she'll need your help soon. Oh and the urn has already been destroyed."

"What? How do you know? Where is she?" Giles was astonished. Willow had barely made it out of the chopper alive. She had teleported herself out at the last second and was adamant about no longer feeling Buffy anywhere on this plain of existence.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Powers, Giles… Hello! Alternate dimension, ring any bells?" She huffed. "Look, all I know is that you have to give Dawn…" She then walked up to the stack of books on Giles desk. "These." She then picked out three of the books and handed them to him. She turned, walked over to left side of the wall of books, and picked out two more. "And these, Willow will know what to do. The powers need to close the gateways on this world and only the key can do that."

Giles eyes widened with realization. "If the Powers need these closed, then it's over, we've lost."

"Well, really it depends on how you look at it." Cordelia then smiled "You see this world is, but there is still hope for the others. If you can get the gateways closed there is a chance at stopping Wolfram and Hart from entering them." Cordelia then revealed a cloth Giles hadn't noticed she was carrying. "You are to give Dawn the books and translate this." She then handed Giles the cloth which turned out to be very old animal skin. "Then I will come for you."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Buffy didn't know how long she had been walking before she started to feel her slayer senses go into hyper drive. She knew immediately that it was Spike. The feeling was so intense; it had never been like this before. The closer she got, the stronger her senses got and she realized, as she went to push a large branch away and it snapped into kindling, that she was stronger. If she concentrated she could feel the slayer right below the surface trying to break free.

Buffy saw him then, huddled over what was left of a deer carcass, and the slayer inside her purred in delight upon finding her mate..

As she got closer though she saw he was covered in bruises from head to toe. Cuts ran the length of his back and across his abdomen. He turned one gold eye towards her, his other was swollen shut. His hair, which should still be a bleached white, was tousled brown and she could see blood caked in it. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Spike… What happened to you?"

His savage, anger filled, eye turned on her and the snarl curling his lips exposed his glistening blood smeared fangs. He advanced on her then, charging at full speed, and she barely had time to blink before he was on her, fangs at her neck. She heard him snarl and felt the fangs prick the surface of her neck. She couldn't have moved if she wanted to, her whole body was in shock.

Suddenly, his body stiffened and she heard a whimper tare from his throat. She felt his fangs recede and his face change. His tongue swept across her throat, lapping at the small amount of blood his fangs had drawn and his whimper got louder. She felt him sniff her hair and then her neck. Spike then laid his head on Buffy's shoulder as silent tears ran down his face.

"He has been searching for you for a long time." A male voice said from behind a tree.

Buffy had been so wrapped up in Spike that she didn't feel the other vampire approach. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings trying to locate where the sensation was coming from. She really didn't have time for a fight, not with Spike in the condition he was in. "Who's there?"

"We mean you and your mate no harm, we have been expecting you. My name is Edward." Buffy watched in awe as a creature you only read about in novels stepped out from behind a tree. A young girl huddled protectively behind him.

"And this is Bella." Edward said gesturing to the girl who was currently studying the wounds on Spike with such sadness and sympathy it made Buffy's heart expand.

"What happened to him?" Bella asked in a trembling voice.

"Hell happened." Buffy answered, gently wrapping her arms around Spike's waist as he burrowed his head into her neck as if he was trying to hide. She felt him inhale deeply and assumed her sent was comforting him.

"He's afraid to speak, he thinks if he does, he will wake up and still be there." Edward spoke flinching at the memories he saw flashing through Spike's mind.

"How do you know what he's thinking?" Buffy asked trying to comfort Spike as best she could. He had so many cuts and bruises she was afraid to touch him too much.

Bella stepped completely out from behind Edward then slowly approached the couple. She felt drawn to the woman as if she were her sister. "He can read your mind" she answered for Edward.

Buffy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Actually, I can't read your thoughts. Curious, I can't read Bella's either." Edward said furrowing his brow in contemplation.

Must be a slayer trait, Buffy thought to herself. She had sensed the girl's power as soon as she saw her.

Buffy turned her attention back on Spike, raising her hand and lightly rubbing Spikes shoulder. "Spike, I need you to look at me now, please." Buffy said in a soft soothing voice.

She felt him shake his head.

"Please." She pleaded in the same soft tone.

He stood very still for a moment and then she felt him gently raise his head. She looked upon his swollen face and into his one good eye; she read the fear and the uncertainty on his face and her composure completely broke.

"I'm so sorry." Buffy sobbed. "I meant every word. I wasn't lying," tears were streaming down her face. She raised her hand and cupped Spike's cheek lightly and looked him in the eye. "I love you. Spike… I love you, and only you."

Spike looked at her then with a look she had seen on his face many times. He was completely awestruck. "Please tell me I'm not dreamin." He said in a raspy voice. "An' if I am, please don' let me ever wake up."

Buffy smiled through her tears "You're not dreaming."

Spike's knees almost buckled from the emotion he saw swirling in her emerald depths. She had never looked at him like that before, he had seen but a glimmer of it in the Hellmouth, but with the look she gave him now there was no denying her feelings. She loved him, she actually loved him, at his realization the unneeded breath was sucked out of him and he fell painfully hard on his knees, bringing Buffy down with him. All they could do at that moment was weep together in happiness.

Edward and Bella had been watching the exchange with wonder and fascination.

"What's happening?" Bella whispered to Edward. He had explained some of the vision Alice had had. She knew the small blond was supposed to be a great warrior and that the beaten vampire was her mate, but he hadn't told her much else, except that they were supposed to help protect them. She felt like she had missed all but the end of a beautiful movie.

"A happy ending," Edward whispered. "He thinks the powers took pity on him and sent him to heaven and, if this is not heaven, he thinks it is close enough." A slight smile curved his lips, "He is quite poetic when he thinks of her."

Buffy heard the hushed whispers of her audience and it broke the spell. They had not moved in several minutes, holding each other while they cried. But their tears were dry now and she needed to get Spike patched up. Tears welled in her eyes again as she assessed the damage. She shut her eyes as she tried to push past the onslaught of emotion that she could feel bubbling under the surface.

Spike saw the action and felt Buffy's body tense. He knew her well enough to know what it was about. "Oh, Kitten, please don'. I'll be okay, I promise."

Buffy nodded and swallowed the large lump in her throat. She then turned to the vampire who she assumed was part of the family she was supposed to protect. Her slayer knew because there was something that made the difference clear in his eyes. She would find out her answers later. Right now, Spike, and getting him healed, were all that mattered. "Can you walk?"

Spike nodded. "With help, I think my knee and my left ankle are busted," He said, grimacing in pain as he realized he was still putting pressure on said knee.

Buffy turned her eyes to the couple watching them with awed and sympathetic expressions. "Is there a place I can take him to dress his wounds and get him cleaned up?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "As I said before, we have been expecting you. There is a room ready at our home, and my father is a doctor.

Buffy studied the vampire for a long moment. "He'll need blood as well, preferably human, to start with."

Edward's eyes widened, but Buffy held up her hand forestalling his reply. "I mean bagged blood, of course."

"Oh, well yes, we can probably work that out." Edward answered.

"How far is it to your home?"

"Farther than it is to our car." Edward smiled and led them in the direction of his vehicle.


	5. Getting There

Thank you all so very much, for all your wonderful reviews! You are all awsome!

Ok, so I dont know how I feel about this chapter. It is not one of my best. Please review and tell me what you think.

Once again, special thanks to Dorians Kitten for her amazing beta job.

**Special thanks to Xaphania for her absolutely exquisite banner!**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

They walked in silence for a long time, each one lost in their own thoughts. Spike was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry, I attacked you. Thought it was a trick."

Buffy just smiled. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"How long was I gone?"

Buffy stiffened at Spike's question, remembering when she had asked him the same question. He'd looked so in awe of her. She sniffled a little bit thinking how if she had only embraced his love for her then, that it would not be like this now. Every time she thought of the night she had beat him for trying to help her, she felt like she wanted to heave. She remembered feeling the slayer fight against every punch; it had only made her angrier.

She realized she truly didn't know how to answer his question; she was in a different world now. She didn't even know if they were traveling on the same time line as before. "I'm not sure." She figured, at this point, honesty was the best policy. "If we're talking since Sunnydale, it would be 289 days. As for the fight in L.A., I don't even know what year it is here."

"Here?" Spike questioned.

"I don't really know where we are, to be completely honest." Buffy answered averting her eyes. "The Powers want us to protect that girl and her vampire family. We aren't in our world anymore."

"What do you mean, not in our world?" Spike stopped studying Buffy's face. Whatever she wasn't telling him was evident on said face. She had her eyes down and she was chewing on her bottom lip. She always had that look when she didn't want to talk about something.

This is what Buffy had been dreading. Ever since the powers told her of the prophecy and that they were bringing him back. She knew that the minute she told him of Angel betraying them all, Spike would surely blow a gasket, and considering that he was barely able to stand, she thought it better to tell him later. "We'll talk about it later. I want to get you fixed up, before you start shouting."

Spike studied Buffy for a moment longer, and then nodded his acceptance. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. He had no delusions, if she was here, something very bad must have happened, after he dusted. They began to walk again and he studied the vampire and human girl in front of him. The girl seemed almost klutzy, not at all special. He wondered why the Powers would need Buffy to protect such an ordinary girl.

A strong gust of wind blew the girl's hair around her shoulders. Spike's eyes widened with realization. The girl in front of him was a potential. The power emanating off of her was so strong that it nearly made him fall. He had only smelled that kind of strength once before, and that was the goddess currently helping him walk.

Edward halted mid stride, eyes going wide. Bella. Who was not paying attention, because she was busy trying not to trip, missed Edward's abrupt halt and slammed hard into the back of him. Edward spun quickly stopping Bella from toppling over by grabbing her shoulders.

His eyes were as wide as saucers as he studied Bella's face, she was so innocent, so fragile, there had to be some kind of mistake. "Are you sure?" Edward asked, his eyes trained on Bella's face.

Bella looked at Edward then, if it were at all possible he looked paler and his eyes were so wide, they looked as if they were going to roll out of his head."Edward, What is it?" Edward's eyes lifted to the vampire's.

"If you don't believe me, take a deep breath. You can't tell me you don't smell it." Spike, for a split second, had forgotten the gift Edward had, and had let his thoughts wonder. He immediately knew that he did not like Edward's ability. He did not like the idea of his mind being an open book to this poncy git.

Bella watched as Edward smirked with mirth and inhaled deeply. If, for a second, she thought his eyes couldn't go wider, she was wrong. She watched him as he froze and then she watched as a sudden understanding lit his eyes. He looked at her with realization.

"My god… it was so obvious." Edward breathed. "Bella, my love, you are a Slayer, like Buffy."

"What!" Bella squeaked. "That's crazy! I can't even walk from here to that tree," she pointed, "Without getting hurt." This was crazy. Bella didn't want to be some Slayer. The only thing she wanted was to be with Edward.

It was Buffy who spoke next. "Bella, how long have you been having the dreams?"

Bella's eyes widened as all the air left her body. She looked at Edward like a deer caught in headlights. "I… ah… " Sucking in a deep breath, she continued "For as long as I can remember."

Buffy and Spike gave each other a knowing look.

"Bella…" Edward breathed, "What dreams?"

"I-I never told anyone about them," Bella whispered, "How… could they know?"

"Because I have the same dreams," Buffy answered. She didn't know how she had heard their conversation; Bella and Edward were a good distance away. She could still hear them now; they seemed to be arguing over an agreement to change her after graduation. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Something wrong, love?" Spike asked, noticing the crinkle in her forehead.

"My senses are stronger. I can hear everything." Buffy said closing her eyes and focusing more on the sounds around her. When she opened her eyes and saw through the trees to the car, she gasped.

"What is it?" Spike asked, grimacing in pain.

"I can see the car. I shouldn't be able to." She could feel her body vibrating with power and it scared her a little bit. _Had the Powers made her less than human so she would be able to fight Wolfram and Hart, or was this some fluke caused by being in an alternate dimension?_

Seeing the car and hearing Spike whimper gave Buffy some perspective though, she realized she was in the middle of the woods, Spike was in serious pain, and she was worrying because her senses were stronger. She rolled her eyes, irritated at herself. "Guys, I know this is a lot to take in, and I promise to tell you all I know, but I would really like to get Spike fixed up first and maybe take a hot shower, before I do. "

Edward saw the agony in the vampire's eyes and agreed, questions could wait tell later.

It didn't take long to reach the car, though getting Spike in without jostling him was a task in itself. When they finally had Spike comfortably situated in the car, they were able to get moving.

The drive was quiet until Edward smiled in the rearview mirror and said "No, I'm sorry. I can't, but I imagine Alice will have everything you need. She's quite thorough, when it comes to not disappointing guests."

Buffy looked down at Spike whose head was currently resting in her lap. "What did you ask him?"

Spike smirked as Edward answered. "He asked if a poncy vamp, like I, could get him a pack of cigarettes and some good scotch."

Bella's eyes widened as she took in Edwards amused expression. "How can you look so amused? He just insulted you."

"I can't help it. I admire him. He is one of the bravest creatures I have ever come across. He is a hero. He's died twice, Bella, both times with the knowledge that what he was doing was right. He is honorable and loyal to the people he loves and has endured more pain and suffering than one creature should ever have too." Edward paused, "Whether he insults me for pure amusement or for my abilities, does not matter. He is a good man."

Bella turned then to study the couple in the back. Buffy was turned, looking out the window. But Bella could see she was wiping her eyes furiously, trying to hide her tears. Spike on the other hand had wrapped his arms around Buffy's small legs and was trying to comfort her as best he could. Bella heard Spike whisper that nothing mattered as long as she was with him. That she had nothing to feel guilty about. Bella immediately felt guilty, _how could_ _I be so shallow, I'm worrying about stupid things like being with Edward, forever, and this couple is just happy to be together, again._

At that moment everyone was torn out of their musings. Buffy looked upon the house, no not house, Mansion, that was before them, in complete awe. "This is where you live?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes." Edward paused, "Alice saw us coming, and Carlisle is waiting." He pulled to a stop, in front of the mansion.

Before Buffy could inquire as to whom the names belonged too. The back door was flung open and a man with blonde hair and a white coat, who was most defiantly a vampire, of the same species as Edward. "Hello, you must be Buffy. I'm Carlisle, Edwards's father. I believe your friend could use some medical attention."

Buffy nodded to the vampire, and lowered her eyes to Spike, who had fallen asleep.

Carlisle overlooked the damage that he could see on the vampire's body, "If he was human, he would be dead." Carlisle sighed. He hated violence so much, and what had been done to this creature was repulsive and disgusting, in his eyes. "Okay, we're going to need to lift him gently out of the car. Keep him as straight as you can."

Buffy again nodded, even though it seemed Carlisle had been talking to Edward, rather than her. She placed her hand between his shoulder blades and her other arm looped tightly around his thighs lifting him gently out of the car.

Carlisle watched in amassment as the small girl, easily lifted the vampire with a gracefulness that he had only seen his kind possess.

She gently placed Spike in the doctor's arms. A young girl approached her then, "Hello Buffy, it's so nice to finally meet you." Alice leaned in and Buffy stiffened as the girl kissed her on her cheek. "I'm Alice, Edwards's sister."

Buffy couldn't help but be impressed by the politeness and civility of these vampires. "Nice to meet you," Buffy smiled.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room." Alice turned and walked up the front steps of the large white mansion.


	6. Pain and SelfReflection

I would like to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I am very excited to post it so please review. Thanks to all my reviewers, and of course my wonderful beta Dorians Kitten. **Special thanks to Xaphania for her absolutely exquisite banner!**

Chapter 6

Buffy followed Alice through the front doors of the Mansion and gasped. The inside was beautiful, the bottom floor was wide and open, and the back wall was made entirely of glass. There was a winding staircase to her right and, standing on a raised portion of the floor, was a women who despite her pale skin and golden eyes reminded Buffy so much of her own mother that she had to swallow a few times to get the lump out of her throat.

"Hello, you must be Buffy. I am so pleased to finally meet you. My name is Esme, I am Carlisle's wife."

Buffy couldn't help being shy around the sweet women. She felt her face heat up and she averted her eyes. "T-thank you for letting us stay in your beautiful home."

Esme laughed. "Nonsense, it's our pleasure. We are just honored to help such brave souls."

Suddenly, Alice grabbed Buffy's hand and yanked her in the direction of doors which she assumed lead to the dining room. "Hurry, Spike's about to wake up and he won't be happy if you're not there."

Buffy understood immediately. If she wasn't there he would lash out and probably hurt himself more. So she picked up speed and slammed through the double doors to find Spike on a long dining room table, two other men holding Spike's shoulders down, as Carlisle was getting ready to set Spike's ankle. They all froze and looked up at the small blonde. "Wait, let me hold him down. If he wakes up and doesn't see me, he could react violently."

The two vampires let go of Spike's shoulders as Buffy climbed on the table and straddled his waist. She pinned his arms flat on the table with her knees and uses her hands to hold his shoulders down. "Ok, what I need you to do," she looked at the other two vampires, "is hold his legs, if this hurts as bad as I think it will, he's going to try to kick Carlisle through the wall."

"Are you sure you can handle this." Jasper asked.

Alice couldn't help but laugh. M_en were such fools, sometimes. _"Of course she can handle it. She's stronger than both of you put together."

Emmett snorted, placing his hand on Spike's left thigh. "I doubt that."

Buffy turned slightly, "You're going to need to use both hands."

Emmet looked at her like she had grown a third head.

"Look, I don't need to deal with your male posturing. Please, just do as I say." She paused, waiting for the large vampire to put both hands on Spike's leg, "Ok, I'm gonna wake him up now."

"Spike, Spike… I need you to wake up. The doctor needs to set your leg." Buffy watched as Spike shifted and then opened his eye and smirked. "Why, Miss Summers are you tryin to seduce me?" Spike said in a rough voice.

Buffy blushed and giggled, "God, you're a pig." She paused, sobering, "No, the doctor needs to set your leg and it's going to hurt."

Spike tore his eyes away from Buffy's and surveyed the room, he gulped audibly and nodded. "Okay, he's ready."

Carlisle as gently, but as firmly as he could, grabbed the vampire's leg, he pulled and twisted. There was a grating noise and a pop as the bone slid into place.

Spike immediately vamped and roared his pain. A litany of curses flowed from his lips. He kicked Jasper across the room and his upper torso arched off the table. Emmet could barely hold on to Spike's left leg as he writhed and struggled in pain on the dining room table.

Buffy tried comforting him as best she could, murmuring her apologies, telling him it would be over in a few minutes. She felt tears sting her eyes. She hated seeing him like this.

There was one last pull and twist and blinding pain shot threw Spike's body. He roared, bucked, and snarled before succumbing to the pain and passing out.

It had been a stressful day for everyone. After Spike had passed out, there had been a tense moment where the Cullen's had been a bit shaken by Spike's demon face. When Buffy had explained to them about what the powers had told her, especially the part about Wolf Ram and Hart sending assassins after Bella, Edward had lost it. He had looked all vampire, at that moment. There were no elongated fangs or the bright yellow eyes and bumpies, but the look on his face would have made water freeze.

That had been a couple of intense moments Bella had begun to cry at the revelation that she could never become a vampire, that Edward turning her would instead make her the Slayer. Bella's tears had only seemed to agitate the vampire further. Thank God for Jasper and his ability to calm a room. Edward had thrown a dirty look Jasper's way and stomped out of the house with Bella following closely behind.

Now Buffy found herself sitting on the edge of her new bed in her new room in the Cullen's home contemplating the events of the past and watching Spike sleep. She had been angry with herself over the past year, angry to the point that she found herself sleeping less and less as she spiraled further into self-torment and self-loathing. She hated herself for the events that had transpired the year that she was pulled from heaven. She hated that she had taken her anger and aggression out on the one person who had actually been there for her. And why had she done it? One simple reason, Angel. How could Spike love her without a soul if Angel couldn't?

She knew the reason why now though; it was obvious that Angel had never loved her. If he had, he would have wanted her to be happy, he would have done everything in his power to make her happy, and he would not have betrayed her in the way he had.

Buffy snorted softly at the revelation, it had been him from the beginning. She had judged everyone else by what she thought he was. God, she had been so blind. It had been one of the things that had made loving Spike so hard. She just couldn't compare the two, because they were absolutely nothing alike. Tears began to drip down her cheeks at how stupid and shallow she had been.

Part of it she also blamed on her training, always looking at everything in black and white and refusing to see the gray in any situation. The rest she blamed on herself, if she had just said screw what everyone thought and to hell with consequences, neither of them would have had to suffer.

Buffy sniffled and wiped her eyes, taking a large drink of the amber liquid that she had been nursing for a better part of an hour. She shuddered and hissed in reaction as the scotch slid down her throat. Closing her eyes and letting the warm liquid take effect. God, she hated crying; she always felt so weak and helpless when she did. A soft knock tore into Buffy's self reflection. Wiping her eyes on her shirt, she got up and answered the door.

Edward stood in the long hallway. He studied Buffy a second, wondering if now was the best time to talk with her. "I was wondering if I might speak with you."

"Of course, come in." Buffy walked over to the small table and added ice to her glass filling it with more scotch and then made one for Edward. "Here," she said, attempting to hand him the glass.

"Oh, no thank you, I don't drink." Edward said taking the glass anyway.

"Humor me. I don't like to drink alone." Buffy answered gesturing to the chair that sat in the corner of the room.

"The first week or so after Spike died, I was a total wreck. I couldn't get out of bed, couldn't eat, and couldn't sleep. Then one night Giles came in with a glass and a bottle. He told me he was going to pull me out of my depression even if he had to make me a drunk, to do it." Buffy snickered at the memory. "It worked, though that night he unleashed a monster. I remember screaming at him for hours, I was so angry at him for so many things, but mostly I was angry at him for trying to kill Spike," she turned her head and stared with love-filled eyes on the sleeping vampire in question and sighed. "Anyway, it sort of became a ritual after that. Every night he would come to my room and we would talk or fight. I think we made peace with each other during those late night talks."

Buffy smiled brightly, "So, consider this my peace offering. What did you wanna talk about?" she said taking a sip from her glass.

"I was wondering, what you're not telling us?" Edward asked, sipping on his glass and then grimacing. "Good God, how can you drink this?"

Buffy laughed, "It helps me sleep." She sobered, realizing the first question Edward had asked her. She turned wary eyes on Spike's sleeping form. If he happened to be awake… She just didn't want him to find out by overhearing it like that. She took a large drink and closed her eyes for a second. "Is he awake?" Buffy whispered.

"No," Edward answered, as he watched Buffy's face crumple, big tear drops dripped down her face and her body shook with the sobs she was trying to hold in. "There were two prophecies," she choked out. More tremors rocked her body as she tried to will the emotions and pain away. She took a couple of deep breathes and closed her eyes tight. She opened her eyes and began to tell Edward what the powers had told her about her and Spike.

Edward looked at her with such sympathy, "This Angel took everything from you, from both of you, didn't he?" he paused "I am so sorry."

"Not your fault." Buffy said as she wiped her eyes.

"I understand why you would hesitate to tell him." Edward said gesturing to Spike.

Buffy laughed "You have no idea of the explosion I'll be facing. Spike has a very bad temper."

Edward furrowed his brow for a minute. "Bella is quite angry about this new information."

Buffy shrugged "I don't see why she would want to be a vampire to begin with."

"I really don't think it's that, I just think she has a fear of growing old. I personally do not care if she gets old. I'll love her no matter what. I would not wish our life on her." Edward sighed.

"So then if you love her that much why don't you just claim her? She stays human and you tie your lifeline to hers. Problem solved no more ageing and none of that awful blood lust." Buffy smiled.

"What… What is a claim?" Edward was astonished; he had never heard of such a concept.

Buffy blushed, "Well, it's a vampire ma-mating ritual. It's an ancient and powerful ritual, kind of like marriage, except without divorce. During um…" Buffy face grew a red scarlet. "D-during sex, right before she climaxes…" Buffy bit her bottom lip and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "Um… you bite her and say mine. If she reciprocates she is supposed to respond with yes or yours and does the same to you."

"Is this what you intend to do with Spike," Edward asked out of curiosity.

"I do." Buffy answered

He nodded thinking for a moment, "I don't see how that would work for me as I believe Carlisle told you we are venomous, and the bite itself is what causes the change to take place."

Buffy shrugged "So, you do it when she and you decide to make her the slayer."

"But what if I hurt her?"

"Edward, did anybody ever tell you, you think too much?" Buffy laughed, "If you love her, you won't hurt her, and even if she gets a few bruises she'll be the Slayer, they'll be gone by the morning." Buffy yawned, the alcohol in her system finally taking affect.

Edward stood then "Well, I should probably be getting back to Bella. You have given me much to think about."

Buffy smiled "Good night, Edward." She said as she crawled up the bed to snuggle against Spike.

"Good night, Buffy." Edward said as he closed her door. He knew it would be a long night; He had much to consider and much to discuss with Bella.


	7. Telling

Thanks to my wonderful Beta my best friend Meggs, Thanks to all my readers, you guys are just so great.

**Special thanks to Xaphania for her absolutely exquisite banner!**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

Edward had been watching Bella sleep when the sun began to rise. He had been contemplating how to approach her on the subject of this claiming issue. He knew how she felt about marriage, or at least he understood that she didn't want to marry him. So in a way, he felt this was probably something she would not agree too. But then again, she had been willing to risk her soul for immortality. So to be fair, he truly wasn't sure how she would react. The other problem was, well, the ritual itself. What if he hurt her or god forbid killed her? And it was so very simple, yet so very complicated. Edward wondered if maybe he should speak to Spike about it further before discussing it with Bella. He sighed- that just wouldn't do either. Bella would be extremely angry with him if he didn't say something.

Though the story of the Slayer had always fascinated him, he was not happy that Bella was going to be the next. It would mean her being in constant danger, not that she wasn't already. She seemed to be able to attract any supernatural danger within a hundred mile radius, at least now he understood why. She was meant to be called, you couldn't help being drawn to her power. It was extremely aggravating knowing that he couldn't keep her safe, no matter what he did. He growled in frustration and began to pace the room, startling Bella awake.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Bella asked in a sleepy voice, as she listened for the sound of her father Charlie snoring in the next room. When the reassuring sound hit her ears, she sat up and walked over to Edward placing her hand on his arm.

Edward sighed, "Everything is becoming so overwhelming. At first it was just that I was in love with a girl who attracted danger. The only thing we had to worry about was Victoria and the Volturi. Once you became a vampire the Volturi wouldn't bother us anymore… Now, not only is Victoria after you, there is no way to make you a vampire. This means there is no way to stop the Volturi from coming after us. And to top it off, you are a potential. Which I assure you- they will not be happy about." He took a deep breath, "We also have to worry about assassins being sent for you and we are beginning to suspect there is more than one newly risen vampire on the loose in Seattle." Edward sat on the edge of the bed not looking at Bella, "I just don't know what I can do to protect you."

He smelt her tears before they had time to roll down her face and the next instant she was cradled in his arms. "Are… are you going to leave again?" Bella asked.

Edward was stunned by her question. "Of course not, I already told you that I cannot live without you. Why would you think I would leave when things got complicated? I would never do something so cowardly."

"I know. It's just that… when you… I can't go through that again." She stammered, trying her best not to cry.

"Oh Bella my love, I am so sorry to have ever put such fears in your head. I know I can never make up for the pain that I caused you, but I will do my best and try." He kissed her slowly at first… Just a whisper of a kiss, then ran his tongue along the seam of her lip, begging for entrance. She gasped in response and Edward took that as his opportunity to deepen the kiss further, pouring as much love and emotions as he could into it without hurting her.

It was unlike Edward to be so demanding with her, but she welcomed the change. If she had her choice she would spend all her time kissing him. She moaned and shivered, pulling herself closer into his body. Edward pulled away abruptly, panting and gasping for unneeded breath. His topaz eyes where wide as he was a little shocked by his behavior, "I'm sorry Bella."

"You didn't hear me complaining did you?" She said, reaching to pull him in for another.

"Charlie's waking up," Edward murmured against Bella's lips and then pulled back to look at her. "And Alice is outside. She says she needs you to play sick today. Buffy is going to want to start training you."

"But what if Charlie hears about you and me not being in school?" Being that Bella's father Charlie was the sheriff of the small town of forks Washington and in a small town like this rumors and news traveled like wildfire.

"Alice says not to worry; it's supposed to be a sunny day. Charlie won't think anything of it, especially if you get up now and act sick." She huffed an "All right," as she untangled herself from Edward. She knew he was right. Not only for the fact that Alice had the ability to see the future, but also because it was a well known fact that the Cullen's did not attend school when the sun was out. Which was a rare occasion in one of the dreariest and rainiest towns in Washington.

Bella headed for the door as Edward went to go out her window. Before she had a chance to go fake sick, she heard Edward's quiet words, "I'll be back after Charlie leaves."

Spike awoke in a blanket of warmth with two of the most unbelievable sensations of his unlife. The first being that he was blanketed in sunlight. He could feel the warm rays of the sun on his cool skin, the felling was absolutely incredible. The second was, and he couldn't stress this enough, the Slayer, his Buffy, was snuggled up against the right side of his body. Her face was pressed against his shoulder and her leg was wrapped around his leg. Sixty years in hell and he would double it if he could wake up like this for the rest of his unlife. Right then, her sleepy emerald eyes opened and she smiled, and Spike almost swallowed his tongue. She was so fucking beautiful, he decided that his last thought was inappropriate and unworthy of this moment. He would live a thousand years in hell to wake up to this everyday forever.

"Morning, sleepy head, how yah feeling?" Buffy asked, as she sat up and groggily began to check his bandages.

"Actually, I feel bloody fantastic. I woke up next to you. Apparently the sun has no affect on me here, _and_ I feel almost completely healed. I must have been out of it for a couple days then."

Buffy blushed a bit and cleared her throat, "um…no just about twelve hours or so." She swallowed, waiting for him to put two and two together.

He was stunned for a moment. There was no way he could have healed that quickly on his own. Some of those cuts had been there for years, reopening on a daily basis due to battles and torture, never having time to heal, but now it was as if his time spent in hell didn't matter. He felt rejuvenated almost as if he had fed on… Spike eyes open wide with realization and they shot immediately to the blonde beauty.

"Well um… Carlisle… he had the stuff for taking blood, at his disposal so we uh… we took a pint of my blood and fed it to you." Buffy bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands not knowing what Spike's reaction would be.

"Buffy, why… why would you do that?" A look of awe and pure unadulterated love crossed his face.

Buffy fidgeted for a few more seconds and then sighed. There were actually two reasons: the first being the most obvious, at least to her, "because I love you, but that's not the only reason. Though don't get me wrong, I would've done it without the other reason being an issue."

"And what's this other reason, luv." Studying Buffy, he remembered asking her what was going on yesterday, and how she had avoided answering. He had a feeling he was about to find out the answer to his question, and that he was not going to like it one bit.

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, "you remember how you asked me what was going on yesterday and how I told you I didn't want to tell you until you were fixed up." She paused, waiting for him to acknowledge what she just said. When he nodded she continued. "Well, I was serious about that and I know this is something I have to tell you now, but I'm horrified of what your reaction will be."

"Buffy, luv, just tell me." Spike whispered.

Fear stricken hazel eyes looked into his, and Spike realized he was trembling in anticipation. He found himself just as scared to hear what she was about to tell him as she was to tell it.

"Angel betrayed us, Spike." Saying that much was hard enough. How the hell was she supposed to tell him the rest? She blew out a breath and watched as Spike's eyes flashed gold and a deep growl tore through his chest.

"And just what the bloody hell does that mean Slayer?" Spike said through clenched teeth.

Buffy swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "He started the apocalypse to try and destroy any chance of the prophecy between us coming true. I have not actually seen it, but…" Buffy's breathing hitched and she sniffled, trying to rein in her emotions. "But it describes what would have happened between us after I used the urn of Zolric to stop the apocalypse that Wolf Ram and Heart were to unleash five years down the road."

Spikes first thoughts were, _Dear god… he might just be responsible for helping Angel destroy the world. Did Angel have any idea at all what he did? Or was it a mistake? A fowl up on Angel's part? Misinformation or maybe the vision that the cheerleader had sent him was blurry? He didn't know. All he knew was Angel wasn't the type to go destroying the world on purpose. He wasn't like Angelus, and he would have stuck by that if the next word out of Buffy's mouth hadn't been what they were._

"The prophecy that he tried to stop was about us- and our children."

Spikes world suddenly stopped spinning. Fury, unlike anything he had ever felt, pulsed through his veins. He was on his feet and moving towards her before he even realized it, the demon within wanting retribution, but also wanting to claim what was his. He had spent so long in hell giving the demon free rein, letting his instincts drive him, that even with the soul trying to control the demon now was extremely difficult.

He had Buffy pinned against the wall when he finally realized what he was doing. His inner William screaming at him to stop. Spike growled loudly and in a menacing tone Buffy had only heard a few times said, "And did he succeed, Buffy?"

His cool breath was on her neck. She trembled at his tone of voice and swallowed, "I-I don't know. T-the powers insinuated as much, but they didn't come out right and say it." She would not hit him. Not in anger or fear; she had made that decision long ago.

The instant he smelt Buffy's fear the demon backed off, but not enough, he was still quivering in rage. The impact of what he had almost done was enough to make him want to throw himself on a stake. He needed to get out of this room. Away from her scent- until he could bring himself under control. So Spike did the only thing he could. He ran. Ran from the room, down a flight of stairs and out of the house.

The demon had wanted to claim her again and even with the soul this time, he didn't have the strength to stop it. The cries and sobs he heard from her tore his heart in two, but he couldn't stop. He refused to hurt her like that again.


	8. Truths

O.K, everyone this chapter contains a very small amount of B/S smutt, I hope no one minds. There will probably be more as well and I promise to try to get to B/E as quickly as possible, but I need them to be ready first, if yah know what I mean.

Any way thank you all for your wonderful and amazing reviews!!

Special thanks to my beta and long time friend Megan.

**Special thanks to Xaphania for her absolutely exquisite banner!**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8

It took Buffy all of three minutes to realize what had just happened. She had seen that last look on his face many times in their last year together, she knew immediately what it was, it was guilt. She had also seen the flashing yellow eyes the night before he had went and got his soul, the night in her bathroom. She had seen the same look on his face then as well. It had been, in basic terms man fighting against monster.

If Buffy hadn't spent the last year researching Claims and Spike, she wouldn't have even understood what had just happened. The thing was though, that she had. Some might have called her obsessed, but she understood now, why she had been the way she had. Spike had been her destiny, her soul mate or rather demon mate, and she'd be dammed if she was going to let him get away again

She slammed through the closet doors, wiping the tears from her eyes. Barely taking note of the designer clothes that lined the walk-in closet. She found the first pair of tennis shoes and shoved her feet in them hoping they would fit. Amazingly enough they fit perfect. She then ran into the bathroom throwing her hair up in a loose pony tail. Buffy was in such a hurry to get to Spike and make him see that he had done nothing wrong that she almost barreled into the blonde vampire standing outside her bedroom door.

Buffy immediately realized this was the women she hadn't met yet. The one who had told the rest of them that she didn't want to get involved with this insanity, that she wasn't going to be a part of putting all the Cullen's in danger. This was Rosalie, Emmet's woman. "Sorry," Buffy breathed.

"Do you think its wise going after him? He seemed so… angry." Rosalie questioned.

Buffy studied Rosalie a moment, for the one who had not wanted to get involved, she had a sea of emotions flowing in her eyes, compassion, envy, sorrow, pity and anger where just a few. Rosalie must have overheard the conversation Buffy had with Spike.

Buffy nodded, "He was but…" she sighed "That's not why he ran from me. He doesn't run when he's angry." She couldn't help it, she laughed at the memories. Spike had never been one to run when he was angry, he faced whatever it was that was bothering him head on. "He beats the shit out of whoever is pissing him off, either with his words or his fists. He's only ever run from me when he's felt guilty about something."

"I… I don't understand. You sounded scared and I heard your heart rate increase." Rosalie looked confused and a little worried.

"I was more afraid of what he might say to me, than anything he might do. Spike has always had the ability to cut me to shreds with his words, because he's always been able to read me so well." Buffy began to walk around Rosalie, "that's why I have to go after him, he has to know everything."

Buffy took off at a full out run not even bothering to use the stairs, she catapulted herself over the side of the railing and landed on the first floor taking off in a sprint through the front door towards the woods. Buffy barely noticed Edward and Bella pulling up in his Volvo because she heard a feral roar off in the distance. She tore off in the direction at the moment her feet hit the ground outside of the Cullen's home.

Edward had no idea what was going on but he imagined that it couldn't be good. He was about to tell Bella they should probably go find out what was going on when Alice came running through the front doors. "Edward you need to go after them there future's just disappeared," she paused "bring Bella with you, I think it's the dogs." She said the last bit in a disgusted tone.

Edward immediately got out of the car and began cursing under his breath. He sighed as he walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for Bella. "We better go after them. There's no telling how Jacob or the pack will react to someone who can actually look like a monster."

Bella agreed with Edward and nodded her head, but she was secretly very excited that she might get a chance to see her best friend Jacob Black. She had not seen Jacob since he had snitched on her about the motorcycles she had been secretly riding behind her father's back. "Do you think the pack will hurt Buffy or Spike?"

"I don't know. I imagine as long as Buffy finds him first they will have no choice but to back down. They will not attack a human." Edward answered as he hoisted Bella into his arms, "you better close your eyes. I wouldn't want to make you dizzy again."

Bella did as Edward asked and tightened her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes tightly, before she felt Edward begin to move at an impossible speed though the forest.

Spike didn't know how long he had been running when he finally let the demon take control, but when it finally tore through to the surface completely Spike saw nothing but red. The anger at Angel's betrayal that had been on the back burner until Spike had been far enough away from Buffy's scent came boiling to the surface.

He roared his fury to the heavens and began trying to take the forest apart. "How could you!?" he roared to no one, slamming his fist hard into nearby tree and snapping the trunk in half. "How could you do this to us Angel!?" He screamed again, kicking the same tree and toppling it over. "Is it because of Conner, is tha' why!?" Spike didn't realize there were tears streaming down his face. "I trusted you, even when I promised myself I wouldn'!" He screamed bringing another tree down in his fury. "You made me believe in you!" Spike stomach tide into knots at his realization and he began to dry heave. "Oh… God, I helped you." A heart breaking sob tore through the vampire's throat and he fell to his knees and wept.

Spike was so far gone in his grief, he did not sense the pack of wolves that had been watching nor did he feel Buffy approaching him. She had been close enough to hear Spike's screams and they tore her apart. She hadn't known Spike had been back long enough to form a connection with Angel. And that, in her eyes, made the betrayal so much worse.

Buffy knelt down next to Spike and gathered him in her embrace. Tears that had dried up not minutes before began streaking down her face, at seeing the man she loved so thoroughly broken. "I'm so sorry, Spike," she whispered, kissing the top of his head and rocking him. "I love you so much."

Spike slowly raised his head looking in Buffy's eyes. "I don't see why, I'm not worthy of you, Buffy, I never was." Spike tore his eyes away turning his head at the shame he was feeling.

"God, don't say that, never say that! Do you have any idea what my life has been like this past year without you?"

Buffy's life the past year had been spent mulling over old volumes and learning as much as she possibly could about the similarities in vampire and slayers. She also had discovered that it was not that uncommon for a slayer to mate with a vampire. That on some level they were of the same make up. She had learned that in the past five hundred years it had happened twice, in both accounts the Slayers where killed by the Watchers Council. When she wasn't at H.Q. mulling over old volumes, she was in Cleveland spending time with Faith and getting thoroughly sloshed. Robin had died from his wounds and it had hit Faith pretty hard. So on some levels Buffy and Faith had really connected.

She hadn't realized until now, right now, until looking in Spike's ocean blue eyes, how much she had been screwing up. She had let her grief completely consume her, and the funny thing was she truly couldn't give a shit. Buffy didn't care that Giles had felt the need to take her away from slayer training duty because she managed to get ten of her slayers, including herself, thrown into jail for starting a bar fight. She didn't care that Faith, of all people, had to sit her down and actually tell her she was being reckless and irresponsible, because in reality Spike deserved so much more than just her disregard for duty. She should have started a fire in his name, and made it so big and bright that the heavens trembled with fear for taking away what belonged to her. God, she should have done so many things, but when one loses oneself it takes finding yourself again before you see clearly. For the first time in so long, Buffy finally saw, and the revelation warmed her heart. She was home, being with Spike felt like home, and as long as they were together nothing could stop them.

Her happiness was short lived, Spike suddenly stiffened in her arms and pulled away, his eyes narrowed at her and angered jealousy flashed across his face. "Actually now that you mention it, I'm quite aware of what you've been up to. How was Rome, Slayer?" Spike asked with a sneer.

Buffy's hurt at his actions was quickly replaced by confusion, "Rome?"

"Oh don't you dare play dumb with me. I saw you, Buffy."

"Huh?" She honestly had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. She had been to Rome once for a day, but just to get Dawn situated in her new school. Buffy hadn't even spent a full twenty-four hours.

He was right in front of her now their noses almost touching as he glared daggers at her. "Still nothin, well how about this, two words, The Immortal." Spike spat the last bit and grabbed Buffy's shoulders.

Buffy's brow furrowed, she should know that name. God, where had she heard that name before, and then it all clicked…

_****FLASHBACK****_

"_**It has come to my attention, that I may have given you too much responsibility since the destruction of Sunnydale," Giles sighed, no one mentioned Spikes death since Sunnydale. He removed his glasses and began to polish them. "So, as of this moment, I am taking you off of active Slayer duty." Giles held up his hand forestalling any argument from Buffy."A decoy is being created as we speak, she will be stationed in Rome with Dawn and Andrew…"**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**This is not negotiable, Buffy!" Giles yelled. "We cannot have the demon community thinking that our best and longest lived Slayer has lost her bloody mind!" Giles paused, "What in God's name where you thinking!?"**_

_****FLASBACK****_

"_**Hello!" Buffy said into her phone.**_

"_**Hey, Buffy,"Andrew's voice wafted over the phone.**_

"_**Andrew? What's wrong, where's Dawn?"**_

"_**Oh, it's nothing like that. Well it's just that…"Andrew sighed, "We just got word that Angel is here in town, and we think he might show up here. What do you want me to tell him?" Andrew asked.**_

_**Buffy was silent for a moment, "Well… we can't blow her cover, Giles would throw a fit. Plus I'm really not in the mood for an Angel reunion any time soon, especially since he has become the new head of Evil Incorporated. Am I supposedly still dating that demon guy?"**_

"_**You mean The Immortal? Yah, your still dating him," Andrew answered. **_

_**She sighed into the phone, "Just tell him I'm in love, and I'm trying to moving on with my life"**_

_****END FLASHBACK****_

"My Decoy," Buffy murmured.

Spike almost didn't hear her, "What?"

"It was my decoy, Giles thought it wasn't a good idea to have the demon populous finding out his best Slayer had lost her mind. So he basically," Buffy shrugged, "he made a new me." She couldn't help but laugh, "It's funny if you think about it. Giles was so worried about me that he inadvertently kept me away from the one person who would make me normal again."

Spike stared at her dumfounded for a moment. "Yah, real funny, I could see how it would be a laugh riot, if you're anyone but me." Spike rolled his eyes. "Christ, Buffy, do you have any idea what it was like thinkin you where with that wanker? That my death meant so little…"

"Spike…"

He was pacing now, "that what you said meant nothin…"

"Spike..."

"That you could just move on with you…"

"SPIKE!" Her patients had run thin and all she wanted right now was to hold the man she loved. "Can you just shut up and kiss me already."

Spike stopped pacing and the scowl that had marred his face instantly softened into one of the most loving looks she had ever seen. "I thought you'd never ask," he breathed, as he moved back in front of her. His eyes penetrating as he began to move closer. "Are you sure about this, if you don't want me… I don' know if I can hold back."

"Don't hold back, I don't want you to." Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Spike gently raised his hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ear as he stepped closer. His hand cupped her cheek as his thumb ran a slow path across her lips. Buffy shuddered and trembled from that small contact alone and before she could blink his lips smashed in to hers.

His lips where soft and demanding, and his taste was something Buffy had never been able to forget. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as heat began to pool in her belly. The world around them melted away into non-existence.

Spike wrapped his arm around her small waist, bringing her flush against his chest, and began to walk them backwards, trailing wet kisses down her cheek until he reached her neck, where he then began to nip and suck. She moaned in approval. "Oh god, I've missed this," Buffy hissed as one of Spike's hands slid inside her camisole and found an erect nipple and pinched.

When she felt her back hit a tree she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind her soaking center into his cloth covered erection. "So beautiful," Spike whispered in her ear and then bit the lob. Buffy cooed in response and Spike growled deep in his chest. "Your mine, you know that." He snarled as he thrust himself hard against her pussy, eliciting a long strangled moan from Buffy. "Always have been, always will be."

"Yes… always… pl-please," The last was said on a whine. God she was on fire, her whole body was tingling. "I need…"

"Know what you need baby." Spike said as he began to untangle her legs from his waist. Her scent was mouth watering and if he didn't taste her soon he would bust. "But first," He said dropping to his knees and hooking his fingers in her sweats, "I want a taste."

The sound of a throat clearing halted Spike's action and he whirled around to be met with two very familiar eyes. He growled in irritation. "Wes, is tha' you?" he grited out

"Only in spirit, I'm afraid. I'm rather sorry to interrupt, but there is much to discuss and I don't have much time."

When Buffy's lust induced haze cleared and her vision returned her gaze fell on the figure standing next to Wesley and her eyes widened in shock, "Oz?" she breathed.

"Hey, Buffy."


	9. Clarity

Chapter 9

Jacob Black didn't know what to make of the creature and human girl that he and the other Quileute's had been watching from the cover of the forest. But when the couple almost started having sex right in front of them, he figured it was about time to make himself and the others known.

_Jacob where are you going?_ Sam demanded.

_To go change and get to the bottom of this_, as if Sam didn't already know. Sometimes being able to read everyone's thoughts in the pack was more of a burden than a blessing.

_I don't know if this is a good idea Jacob. We don't even know what that thing is._

_Does it matter? If we don't do something, I don't think there gonna stop._

When a hissed, "God, I've missed this," was heard and then Paul's ineloquent, _holy shit he's got his hand up her shirt,_ Sam quickly agreed with Jacob.

_Go Jacob, hurry! _Sam shouted in his head.

Jacob ran into the bushes emerging seconds later in human form and in the jeans he always kept tied to his ankle. Jacob stopped short at the sight that greeted him. The forest around them was filling up with a green and gold shimmering light, that the couple currently dry-humping against a tree, seemed to be oblivious to. Inside the light was what appeared to be the silhouettes of two figures. As they emerged Jacob could see that one of them was a thin man with dark hair and glasses, the other figure was a bit more shocking to Jacob.

The first thing Jacob noticed was that the second figure was carrying one of the wickedest looking weapons he had ever seen. The man was short with red hair and there was something about him that seemed to draw Jacob in. When Jacob realized what it was he just about fell over. The short man was a wolf, not of the same breed as Jacob for sure, but definitely a wolf.

Bella felt Edward halt suddenly and she opened her eyes to see why they had stopped as Edward placed her back on her feet, "Edward what's wrong?"

"I can't go any further than this. We are at the treaty line." Edward sighed; Buffy and Spike were just beyond the bushes ahead of him but if he crossed he could start a war, and that was a chance he wasn't willing to take.

"I could go, how far ahead are they?" Bella asked

"No," Edward growled. "I'm not risking it, not with everything that is going on."

Bella huffed in frustration and stomped her foot in a very childish way, "I can do this Edward, I know I can."

"That's not the point, Bella. I can't protect you if you cross that line," he pointed, "I can't even cross it if something happens to you, I could risk starting a war." Edward pleaded, hoping Bella would understand.

If it wasn't for the look in Edward's eyes the next thing she said might of come out much harsher than it did, "Edward, you can't protect me forever, you said it yourself this morning. If protecting me is becoming difficult now, imagine what it will be like when I'm like Buffy, when I'm this Slayer thing." She paused, "I won't be very good if you keep trying to fight my battles for me." Bella raised her hand, placing it on his cheek, "I can do this. I need to do this."

Edward closed his eyes and clenched his fist, she was right, God he knew she was right. "Alright," he sighed, "alright Bella, there just beyond those bushes," he pointed. "When I tell you, you run and don't stop until…" Edward's eyes suddenly widened comically, "Good Lord!"

"What is it?"

Edward was not prepared for the images that bombarded his mind nor was he prepared for his reaction. With every pornographic image that Spike had of Buffy, as Spike listed in his head everything he was going to do to her. Edward saw those thoughts, immediately followed by one of himself and Bella in the same position. Edward started panting as venom filled his mouth and burned his throat.

Bella's eyes widened as she watched Edward's eyes change from their usual gold to onyx. "Edward?"

Edward didn't understand why he was reacting this way. It wasn't as if he didn't see these types of thoughts on a daily basis. When Spikes inner beast howled _Mine,_ and one of the most erotic pictures Edward had ever seen flashed behind his eyes, he just about lost it. His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists as he tried to rain in the intensity of his very sinful thoughts.

Thankfully the next second everything stopped. Edward blew out a breath of relief as he returned to himself, and with his relief came clarity, it was as if the clouds of his mind parted and for the first time since meeting Bella he saw her with new eyes.

The first time he had smelled Bella his beast had reacted in a similar fashion. He just hadn't, at the time, realized that the reaction had nothing to do with hunger. Well, at least not the hunger he was accustomed to. He had never thought that the beast, no not beast, demon, could feel anything other than ravenous bloodlust. God, had he been wrong.

He understood now, that because he had never been in love before, because he had never experienced powerful lust filled feelings, because he had never wanted anyone before Bella and because he had never experienced sex, he would not have perceived what he had felt to anything other than his appetite.

It all made perfect since. The only time he ever felt himself losing control anymore was when he and Bella were kissing, not counting what had just happened, but that seemed to make sense as well. Spike, very much like himself, was a creature on the brink of losing control. The demon inside of Edward recognized this, and had taken the opportunity to show Edward exactly what it needed, and it needed Bella Swan.

At first Bella had been worried by Edwards sudden change in demeanor, he had looked like a man about to lose his mind, and when in the next second he seemed to come back to himself and started to grin, she really thought he had. "Edward what's wrong?"

He began to laugh as he swept her into his arms and started to twirl her around. "Absolutely nothing," he said, peppering her face with kisses. He was so grateful for having this understanding and knowing that he needn't worry about ever hurting Bella because the creature within loved her just as much as he did. "I love you."

Bella couldn't help it, she started giggling. She had never seen him act so care free before. "Edward, what has gotten into you?"

"Only you, my love," and then he gave her one of the most passionate kisses she had ever received. Her blood began to boil from the intensity and her head was swimming, too soon he pulled away with a smirk, "Now I believe there was something you said you needed to do."

She looked at him in a daze, "huh?"

He chuckled a bit, "Buffy and Spike, remember?"

That seemed to do the trick, Bella shook her head. "Of course, I remember." She turned and looked in the direction that Edward had been pointing to earlier. "You said you wanted me to run through those bushes."

He nodded, "Yes, and don't stop until you reach them." He smiled seeing that the new people who had arrived were well known by Buffy and Spike. "It appears they have some company to help them with the recent development. Now go."

As she started to run in the direction she needed to, she was suddenly stopped by Edwards's voice, "Oh and Bella, please do try to be careful."

She scowled at him and rolled her eyes, as he started laughing. She was gone the next second leaving a very amused Edward at the treaty line.

"Oh my god… Oz!" She was blushing scarlet, but she didn't care. "Is it really you?" She didn't wait for a response. Oz was crushed in a back breaking hug the next instance, making him drop her scythe and the books he had been carrying.

"Buffy… breathing…air." He croaked as he felt all the air being squeezed out of his body.

"Oh God sorry," She said releasing him immediately. Oz being the man of few words that he was just grinned and shrugged.

Spike was still glaring at Wesley, "I suppose the Powers have a good reason for interruptin' what would have been an earth movin' shag."

"Spike!" Buffy screeched as her blush spread from head to toe and her eyes widened.

Spike just smirked as Wesley cleared his throat. "Well, considering there is about four rather large wolves in the bushes behind me, that were about to interrupt you anyway, I think that's reason enough.

Buffy and Spike gawked in surprised disbelief as a huge man and three very large wolves emerged from the bushes. "What the bloody hell are those?" Spike demanded as Buffy just stood next to Oz in shock.

She shook her head blinking a few times before turning to Oz, "Is this why the Powers brought you here?"

Oz just shrugged, "Part of it, I guess."

"Ah, you must be Jacob Black," Wesley said in greeting. "My name is Wesley Wyndham-Price and my associates here are…"

Wesley was cut short by an out of breath Bella who came tumbling through the bushes, "Jacob, don't hurt them, they're not dangerous."

Spike scoffed at that, "The hell I'm not!"

When the three wolves growled Buffy and Wesley rolled their eyes, "Honey, not helping."

Oz snickered appreciatively as Jacob turned wide accusing eyes on Bella, "Bella, what in the fucking hell is going on?"

"Alice…" Bella panted, "Had a vision. They're from another world. They're here to protect me."

"Another… what, you mean like aliens?" Jacob asked

Spike barked a laugh and Buffy giggled. Wesley tried to hide his grin behind his hand and Oz did an excellent job of pretending to pick up the books that he had dropped while suppressing his mirth. Jacob turned and scowled at them and if the other wolves hadn't sounded suspiciously like they were laughing too, Wes would have been nervous they offended him.

"So because the stupid bloodsucker has a vision, you automatically jump and believe whatever she says. Oh wait, I forgot, of course you do." Jacob sneered stepping out of Bella's reach.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I hurt you, but Edward was going to kill himself. I had to stop him," Bella pleaded.

Wesley cleared his throat drawing the attention back on the matter at hand, "As I have said before, I don't have much time and would like to get as much on the table as possible." When Wesley saw he had everyone's attention he continued, "Now if we could possibly move this gathering so as I might only explain once. I believe that Edward is standing right outside the treaty line and this affects him as much as it does all of you."

The wolves seemed to agree because they soon began to move their way through the bushes that Bella had stumbled through, everyone followed suit thereafter. The wolves aligned themselves on their side of the line and Bella quickly ran to Edward on the other side Spike and Buffy followed, but stopped short at the sight that greeted them. Edward was sitting in a patch of sunlight and his skin was sparkling like diamonds.

Spike chuckled a bit and muttered, "Knew he was a fairy," as Buffy blinked a few times and shook her head. Jacob threw Spike an amused look as the other wolves made that suspicious laughing noise again. Oz on the other hand quietly took a seat next to Jacob and handed Buffy her scythe. "Here, this is heavy."

"Thanks," Buffy smiled and took a seat next to Bella where Spike joined her and pulled her into his lap.

"Well," Wesley started, "I should probably explain where we are. This is one of the most highly kept secrets the Powers have. This is where humanity originated. This place, this world has no true evil, except that which lives in the hearts of man." Wesley smiled musing a bit, "I only ever thought it was a myth. We are in Eden."


	10. Lesson

Author's Notes:

I am so sorry for such a long delay. RL really got in the way. It went from me being sick as a dog thinking I've got cancer to my boyfriend losing his job, and writing became a bit to much with everything else I had going on. Thankfully I do not have cancer and my boyfriend got his old job back if only temporary. I have just finished chapter 10 and I am so excited to have you all read it and see if your still with me that it hasn't been beta ed yet so you'll half to forgive me . In fact I'm looking for one and if anyone is interested I would be forever grateful and please contact me.

Chapter 10

Wesley had everyone's attention at that point. Spike's eyes widened as Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean like in the Biblical, that Eden?"

"Hardly luv, he's talking about a paradise for demons." Spike looked at Wesley, waiting until he nodded his consent to continue. "A myth or at least I thought it was, a place where we could walk in sunlight, where we would be almost invincible." Spike looked at Edward then at the wolves. "Just one small problem, if I remember the stories correctly there's not supposed to be any demons here."

Jacob glared at Spike and ground out, "We are not demons."

Spike barked a laugh at that, "Let me explain something to you Goliath, if you have enhanced strength and the ability to change form, you are a demon whether you like it or not."

"But demons are evil and… Hey, did you just call me Goliath?" Jacob responded with raised eyebrows.

"Well I couldn't very well call you dog boy now could I?" Spike winked at Oz, "Someone here has that name already."

Oz grinned wide at Spike, "You know I never did know you that well, but now I'm kinda wishing I never left Sunnydale."

Buffy shrugged, "He grows on you."

Spike then leaned in and whispered something in her ear that had her face burning scarlet and her eyes widening to comical proportions. A shiver ran down her spine and Buffy did the one thing she knew would distract everybody from what they had just witnessed, she changed the subject. "So… I believe Wes was about to explain how not all demons are evil."

Wesley ran a hand through his hair, "Quite right. To understand what demons are you must understand what the word means. Though Christian mythology has painted all demons into the category of evil, which by most accounts they would be correct, if you were to look up the actual definition of demon in the dictionary, what it first reads might surprise you. A spirit or evil spirit of uncertain origin, a supernatural being between mortals and gods." Wesley looked around at the faces listening to him and smiled. "Some even believe that there are a few demons that are here for the soul purpose of protecting humanity and that is where the Slayer comes into play," Wesley then turned to Edward and then the wolves "As will be your mission as well." Wesley then crouched down in front of Bella and smiled, "We also have many high hopes for you my dear."

Bella gulped she didn't want to disappoint any one, but she still couldn't understand how she could be some super strong warrior. She was a klutz and had absolutely no coordination, how in god's name was she supposed to fight mythical creatures, if all she did was trip over her own feet? "I still don't see how I could be like Buffy. I watched her run into the woods today; I saw her lift Spike out of the car yesterday. I can't do those things. I can barely walk without tripping."

Jacob immediately spoke up, "What's a Slayer, and what exactly do you want with Bella?" He then looked at Edward in disgust, "And how do you except some bloodsucking fiend to protect humanity when all he wants to do is destroy it."

Edward began to suddenly flinch at the pictures Jacob began to flood his mind with. Bella, the day he had left, her haunted eyes sending a wave of remorse so strong he would have fallen down if he had not already been sitting. Her frail and pale pain filled face when she first showed up to ask Jacob to help her fix her bikes. It was all too much. He barely registered Bella screaming at Jacob to stop what he was doing, when everything suddenly did stop.

Buffy had about enough, when Bella began to scream. She didn't completely understand what was happening but she wasn't just going to sit there and let it happen, so she did what came natural. She hauled Jacob up by his neck and slammed him into a nearby tree cracking the base with the force. He was too tall to actually lift up off the ground, but she figured she had got his attention regardless. Her eyes narrowed and she ground out, "I don't know what you're doing, but it stops now. I don't have time for your jealousy and to tell you the truth, I've had about enough jealousy to last me a thousand lifetimes. I don't know what your deal is, but get over it. We don't have time for this. I don't have time for this. If what Spike said is true, if demons that enter this realm become almost invincible and Wolfram and Hart finds a way in, this world is fucked. Everything you know, all this beauty, everything we take for granted will be a footnote in history, unless we work together," she released Jacob and stepped back. "Oh and by the way, I'm a Slayer," she then turned and looked at the shocked faces staring at her. The wolves even looked too shocked to react, "and Bella will be one too."

Buffy then decided showing Bella might be the best way to make her realize what she was capable of and she had an idea just how to do it. Carlisle had told Buffy that Bella had been bitten once and the only reason she hadn't changed was because Edward had sucked the poison, or as Buffy liked to refer to it Demon essence, out. She suspected that one of the reasons she could feel Bella and that Spike could smell her was because the Slayer was not as dormant as she once was. She was probably somewhere in between waking and sleeping. Buffy also suspected the Slayer had only let the transition end because she wanted her mate to change her and she was willing to wait.

Buffy stood there scrutinizing Bella for a moment before picking up her scythe she then looked at Spike and through some silent communication Spike realized what Buffy was planning and nodded. Buffy saw from the corner of her eye as Edward relaxed his hold on Bella. Buffy then walked to stand directly in front of her, "Stand up," Buffy said in what she liked to refer to as her General voice, the one that made all her other Slayers refer to her as ma'am. She then eyed Edward "you too." She hoped he understood what she was going to do, and that Spike had read her right. She then looked at everyone watching with curiosity. "No one and I mean no one is to get involved," her head swung around to look Bella in the eyes, "except for you. What would you do if I tried to kill Edward?"

Fear and anger shot straight through Bella's system, she began to tremble with it and she clenched her teeth and ground out as menacingly as she could, "I would try to stop you."

"Then do it," Buffy said hurling a punch at Edward that was too fast to see. Edward didn't even see it coming before he felt it rock his body and send him flying into the bushes and trees. His first thought after his head stopped spinning was, _she is much stronger and faster than I thought possible. This is going to be fun. _He jumped to his feet charging Buffy full force and she easily ducted out of his way. "I thought you guys were supposed to be super strong or something," Buffy taunted. "I fought fledgling with better grace."

Edward sneered at her, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work." He said as he threw a right hook that connected with her face and she went flying back into the woods. "There's nothing you can say that will make me angry enough to falter my attack."

Buffy soon came flying out of the trees entire body poised for a full out brawl, "Oh, I don't know about that, I mean, I can be pretty irritating when I wanna be." She said then delivered a round house that sent Edward soaring in the opposite direction.

The wolves had noticed that Edward had been thrown over the treaty line quite a few times but they were much too entertained by watching this little girl kick his ass to care. The only thing that seemed to have them worried was the increasing stiffness in Bella's body as if she was poising herself for an all out attack. Her eye's where narrowed and Jacob had never seen Bella look so infuriated. As if the only thing holding her back was her last shred of insecurity. It wasn't until Buffy had Edward pinned and brought the scythe down an inch from his neck that it snapped and she charged, snarling and screaming like an animal.

Bella had been watching the fight with increasing frustration and anger, tears began to slip from her eyes and she tried to force them back. Every little snide remark and punch or kick to Edward was like a slash to herself. Hate and rage began to boil in her veins and a voice in the back of her mind slowly growing louder told her if she had to she would beat this girl within an inch of her life. The louder voice the one telling her she would die trying also began to fade and it wasn't until Buffy had Edward pinned on the ground that it disappeared completely. With a scream she didn't know she possessed she launched herself at Buffy, tackling her and wrapping her hand around her neck and slamming her head into the ground. As she began to squeeze she started screaming, "Don't touch him," at the top of her lungs.

Something happened then that gave Bella pause Buffy smiled at her, an almost sweet smile and reached up and pressed her hand to Bella's cheek, "There she is."

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief, "You were testing me," she said as she loosened her hold and rolled on to the grass panting as if she had been holding her breath for a long time, which was probably true.

"I had to find some way for you to see. Attacking Edward was the most plausible strategy. I knew if she thought her mate was in true danger she would do anything in her power to protect him. Especially since you've been bitten once, I don't think she is completely dormant, that's why I can feel you and Spike can smell you. She's not completely awake yet but she's definitely there." Buffy said all this as she stood and helped Bella up and began brushing herself off. "Now if you don't mind we should get back to business so that I might find out whatever Wes has been sent here to tell us."

Wesley began to continue from where he left off with by answering Jacob's questions first, "Well I think you have already been witness to what a slayer is and as you might have figured out Bella is the next chosen one for this world but I will give you the basic description if you would like." Jacob nodded realizing that Wesley was in fact answering his question from earlier. "In our world the legend goes something like this… In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Bella is the slayer for your world and Buffy was the slayer of ours and she is here to help, train, and lead Bella on the right path, as well as protect her until Bella makes the decision to go through the transition." Wes then raised both eyebrows as he studied Jacob, "As for the bloodsucking fiends, as you call them. They are here for a reason just as you are. In fact there kind was put here for the sole purpose of protecting the gateways at least it had been at the beginning." Wesley sighed, "In the beginning," he looked at Edward, "your kind was not here. In fact it was only humans and there were an abundance of them. The Powers That Be were enchanted by our ability to survive and the goodness and evil that lurked in us all. So they began to open gateways to other worlds such as ours and that," he looked at Buffy," is how humans began to populate our world."

Something along the lines of disbelief and fury crossed Buffy's features and Spike began to lean away from her already knowing what was coming next. She shot out of her seat on the ground and began to pace in front of them he could hear her grinding her teeth trying to stop herself from attacking most likely Wesley. When she started to mutter his suspicions were confirmed and he grinned. She took a couple of breaths before she started screaming at Wesley.

"What the fuck do you mean they brought humans from this world to that one, are they fucking crazy! What good could that possibly do for the human species; I mean were they just toying with us by tempting the lions."

"No Buffy, they actually thought it would bring balance to the worlds that had fallen into chaos, which our world had. It did bring balance with the help of the slayer being made; we fought back the forces of darkness and flourished populating the world and making it our own."

Wesley smiled at Edward, "Apparently your kind was also favored by the Powers, so like humans and yet so different. Your bloodlust was a chance they were willing to take and they brought your kind here to protect and guard this world. When they brought you here they did not expect you to be so invincible and realizing there error they quickly had the humans posses a girl with the slayers essence, the same as they had done on our world. When she awoke she was as strong as the vampires if not stronger and she was deemed protector of the human race. Much like the first slayer of our world she was feral and wild, she destroyed the men who created her and went on a rampage killing anything she deemed evil. When the first slayer was finally killed the Powers held their breath waiting for the next to be called hoping she would not be as unruly as the first, but she never came. In there failure to control the vampires as they wished they began creating a new being with a different type of essence, a shape shifters essence." Wesley said this while studying Jacob and the wolves' expressions. They all seemed to be so absorbed in his stories that he smiled. "They figured if a slayer could not be sufficiently produced then they would create a new type of protector. A protector based off of family, love, and loyalty rather than forced obligation.

"The Powers thinking they had failed in creating the Slayer on this world were shocked when 300 yrs later a girl in China was bitten by a vampire and three days later, she hunted him down and destroyed him with her bare hands. She died a few days later with wounds sustained from the battle. This went on for centuries. Every couple of hundred years a girl would be bitten and then become a Slayer. For… well to be completely honest a few months, and then she would either be destroyed or go into hiding until she died of old age."

Wesley sighed, "Oz can you please give Edward the journal now."

Oz nodded his head before producing one of the biggest and oldest looking books Bella had ever seen. He brought it over to Edward with both hands and set it in his lap. Oz began to speak softly as he explained how he had gotten the book, "The powers are not sure how your kind managed to make it into our realm, but the vampire that wrote this journal did. He had lost his mate in this world and could not bear to stay here anymore. He was being hunted down by something called the Volturi because he had mated with a Slayer; apparently he had somehow made her immortal and bore three children with her. He said that they had been alive for over 200 years before the Volturi had finally caught up with them. At least that's the story the monks told while I was staying with them." He pointed to the journal, "I haven't read it. It's all in Latin, but if you can read Latin or have someone who can translate it, you could get the whole story." Oz studied Edward as he ran his hand along the binding. "The only reason the monks took me in was because of the goodness they saw in this vampire. He was there protector and he died protecting them from a pack of Hell Hounds. The monks claim he had a soul and they never forgot how bravely he fought for them. They would want you to have this."

Edward sat there a little overwhelmed before a whispered, "thank you," could be heard. Edward new there was more to what Oz had just said. Oz had also been thought of as the monk's protector and could not save them from the hordes of demons that raided the sanctuary where he and the monks lived.

Oz looked at Wesley for permission to hand out the rest of the stuff, when Wesley nodded his consent he began. "Spike," Oz said as he handed him a manila envelope.

Wesley looked at Spike with suspicion in his eyes, "When you came to me that first month after you became corporeal, and asked me to move all your savings into Whitening and Williams, did you know any of this would happen?"

"Bloody hell, of course not Wes, I just didn't trust those buggers with my bloody money. Not after them brining me back in that miserable existence as a ghost. I would have done everything in my power to help Fred if I knew that was gonna happen."

Wesley saw the truth in Spikes eyes and sighed in relief. "Well then you are either a genius or just a very lucky vampire, because the law firm you chose happens to be one of the most recognized firms for Whitehats and has multidimensional offices, one of which has just opened up here in Seattle. Buffy I believe your holdings from the Watchers Council are there as well. Inside that envelope you'll both find legal documentation on acquiring your assets, as well as ID, birth certificates, and passports."

Buffy and Spike both sat in stunned silence until Spike finally spoke and his voice cracked in the process, "Does that mean me mo…"

Wes cut him off knowing exactly what he was going to ask, "Yes Spike that's here too."

Spike nodded his gratitude being to emotional to speak at the moment. He noticed Buffy watching him with imploring curiosity and he quickly kissed her and mouthed the words later.

Next Oz went and sat right in front of the largest wolf, "I know am not your kind but I have learned to control the wolf even in wolf form and I would be honored to join your pack, if you would have me." The wolves sat there giving silent communication to each other before Sam look at Jacob and nodded. Jacob then looked down at Oz and spoke, "Come with us."

Oz stood then knowing that he had come to do what he needed to and Wesley was going to be leaving soon anyway. As soon as that thought had entered his brain Wes said his goodbye's and disappeared.

Buffy stood then helping Spike and Bella up, "I think my brain hurts," Buffy said rubbing her forehead. She sighed, "at least I didn't get any research material like Edward did."

Bella stifled a giggle, "You don't like school do you?"

"No it's not that, it's just me and books kinda non mixy. I do much better with action than research," Buffy stomach rumbled and she blushed, "plus history on an empty stomach, never a good thing."

Edward even chuckled at that and they all walked through the forest back towards the mansion.


	11. Making Friends

Author's Notes:

Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone, you have all been so great. I know that the sparkle vamps, aren't supposed to be able to eat or drink anything, but I changed it for hilarity's sake. I hope your all still with me and thanks again.

Special thanks to Spikelissa for her beta job.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 11

Buffy stood in the bathroom of her room in the Cullen's home getting ready for a night on the town. Alice had asked her to go dancing with her since both of her _sisters,_ as she put it, were stiff as boards, apparently Rosalie could not stand drunk male gawkers and Bella hated dancing. Buffy was sure Bella would change her tune real quick though, if you know how to fight you can most definitely dance! She thought maybe she would teach her Bella some dance moves on her first lesson. It might actually loosen her up to understand that there is a rhythm in fighting no matter who you are.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Buffy asked Spike as she applied her lip gloss over the natural pink lipstick she was wearing.

"Naw, the boys wanna take me out, show me the ropes. "Plus…" Spike mumbled. "I have things that need to be taken care of…" He paused then mumbled even lower, "Can't very well get your ring if I'm with you, now can I?"

"What was that?" Buffy called from the bathroom.

"I said they want to show me how to drain a bear." Spike said covering for his last statement.

There was a giggle before all out laughter erupted from the other room, "What's so funny?"

"It's just…" Buffy said in between hysterics, "you and bears, and," he could hear her, she had actually fallen over. He could only roll his eye in preparation for what she would say next.

"You made a bear! You made a bear! Make it go away! Slayer, make it go away!" She mimicked in a complete giggle fit.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up Slayer," Spike said in his most menacing tone. "If you forgot I'm stronger now! No bears gonna eat my dead carcass. In fact, nobody can kill me if I'm as strong as you, so why should I be afraid of some measly bear, plus I'm not tied to some stupid chair this time." The giggles became hysterical laughter after that, until Buffy calmed down enough to breath.

Spike didn't care if she was making fun of him, hearing her laugh like that was all that mattered. He could not help the grin that spread across his face. He slowly almost unconsciously began to navigate towards the bathroom.

She was hunched over the double sink counter making sure her makeup was perfect when he sauntered in. "God, your gorgeous, you know that?" He walked up behind her kissing her neck and shoulder as he flipped the back of her black silk dress up so he could look at her delectable ass. "You're perfect," he murmured before stroking the back of his hand along each cheek and down to her center.

Buffy began to tremble when she felt him cup her mound making her entire body spasm when she felt him move the fabric of her matching silk panties aside. "I thought you were going to wait for the perfect moment," Buffy whispered.

"Oh, I am, doesn't mean I can't do what I love most though," Spike rumbled.

"And what's that," Buffy said as Spike rubbed his finger along her slit, making her undulate her hips and moan.

"Make you cum on my face," Spike said before dropping to his knees and burying his face in her pussy. He wrapped his lips around her clit as he shoved two fingers deep inside of her. She instantly cried out in pleasure and Spike purred his approval. "Like that, do you?"

"Oh…yes…" Buffy hissed as she writhed on his fingers. "Missed this… missed you," she was panting now griping the edge of the counter until her knuckles were white and the marble cracked.

"Me too," Spike said before moving his thumb to her clit and his mouth to hover over her sopping entrance. "God you smell good when you're about to cum, can't get enough of it. Can I taste you here? Can I fuck you with my tongue until your sweet juices fill my mouth?"

"God Spike… please," Buffy mewled. She could feel his cool breath on her pussy and it was making her weak at the knees.

"Please what?" He growled doubling his effort with his thumb.

"Please…" Buffy panted. "Please make me cum," she all but screamed.

"That's my girl," Spike said before diving in. God her taste was incredible, like vanilla and honey and power. His eyes rolled back in his head as her juices slid down his throat and he drank her like a man starved.

Buffy screamed his name as she came completely undone. White hot sparks shooting through her body. As she came down, she realized her entire body was trembling, "Oh god… that was… oh god," She said before spinning around hoisting Spike to his feet and attacking his mouth.

Her hands were everywhere at once, and his head was still spinning from the effects of her ambrosia. When she began to fuck his mouth slowly with her tongue, he knew he had to stop, or they would ruin everything he had planned for tomorrow night. "Buffy… luv…" He said between kisses, "We should stop."

She shook her head as she moved her hand to cup the bulge in his pants. "No stopping… want Spike."

"Oh Christ," He yelled when he felt her ripe his jeans open. She had his cock griped in a solid fist the next second, and he almost came right there when she got on her knees. The only thing that stopped her from engulfing his member with her hot little mouth was the sudden pounding on the bedroom door, "Buffy, you ready yet?" came Alice's musical voice.

"Yah," she sighed. "Be there in a minute." She stood then tucked Spike back in his pants. "Guess we were saved by the bell," She whispered. Standing on her tip toes to tug on his ear with her teeth. "Too bad, because I can't wait to make you cum," she said before kissing him long and hard. She then stepped back slipped into her shoes adjusted herself and walked out the door.

Spike released the breath he had been holding. Bloody hell, when had she become so forward? Not that he was complaining, but Christ, she was gonna kill him!

* * *

The clip clop of her heals bounced off the marble walls as she strode down the hallway. She was finally ready to confront him. Finally ready to give him what he so richly deserved. She swung the heavy wooden doors open and entered the room he was being kept in. His wrists were in shackles pulled tightly above his head. And as the tears she had been keeping at bay for the past couple days finally broke free, she uttered the only question that had been on her mind. "Why Angel…why did you do it?"

Hate and pain filled eyes raised to hers; she almost didn't recognize him as the man she once loved. He had the same look on his face, that same cold expression when he had fired her so many years ago. When he had almost lost himself completely, but this time, she realized with horror, he had. He grinned an almost Angelus grin and then spat, "Do you really need to ask?"

Cordelia's eyes narrowed and all the anger she had been holding in for the past days came spewing forth. She snarled at him and brought the words she had wanted to say like a whip across his back. "Have you learned nothing? You arrogant jackass… You think it's all about you, you think everything we worked so hard for was so you could get the person you wanted to claim as yours?"

"It wasn't about her." He snarled back, "It was about him taking what's mine. It was about him getting everything I ever wanted." He was screaming now. "I just got sick of being the Power's whipping boy. All they have ever done is string me along, but it all came down to him, didn't it? I'm not the Champion, he is." He laughed hysterically, "But I changed that, didn't I."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, _was this really the man she once loved? _"You don't know that. Just because I showed you what his future was, doesn't mean you would get nothing in return. This was supposed to be your last selfless act. You needed to do what was right even if you hated it and claim your prize after you fulfilled your destiny." Her heart was breaking, he had ruined everything and he didn't care.

"What was my prize," he sneered. "Become like the sniveling humans, so I can die old and alone, with absolutely nothing to show for it." He chuckled evilly, "I don't think so."

Tears began to run in rivers down her cheeks, she shook her head in disgust. "Me, I was the prize Angel. The Powers were going to return me to you when everything was over. When you Shanshued."

For the first time, she saw a flicker of guilt go through his eyes as his face slowly morphed into an expression of horror. He shook his head, "No," he whispered. "You were… are dead."

"And I'm staying that way because of you," she screamed. She began to walk towards him. Her eyes full of hate and betrayal, "Do you remember what the Shanshu Prophecy states Angel?"

For the first time Angel felt true fear creep up his spine. "Of course I do," he answered nervously.

An evil grin spread across her face, "A vampire with a soul will play a major role in the Apocalypse for good or evil, and he will be rewarded mortality."

Realization dawned on Angel as Cordelia's hand shot out over his heart. The warmth of her hand began to spread through his body, and then he felt it. His heart was beating again. He suddenly gasped for breath, and his head began to shake from side to side, "No, you can't."

"Yes," she bit out, "I can." There was a menacing look on her face. "Were sending you back to the world you helped create Angel, and you're going back human. I hope you remember how to run."

"No," He snarled as he began to struggle against his bonds.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said grinning. "You failed Angel. The Powers intervened and Buffy and Spike are both in Eden."

Just as he began to scream, he disappeared.

* * *

The club was crowded when Alice and Buffy got there, and the music was so loud Buffy could feel the vibrations through her shoes. She smiled at Alice as they sat a table, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you want a drink?" Buffy asked nodding before Alice could answer. "I'm going to go get us a drink." She went to the bar and order two beers and two shots, quickly downing the shot, so she could carry the rest back to the table.

"Here," she said setting the drinks on the table.

Alice had an amused grin on her face, "You know if I didn't already know that it was possible for vampires to get drunk, I might actually try to protest, but from what I can see of how this night will end Carlisle was wrong that we can't drink or eat anything."

Buffy arched her eye brows smirking, "What's that like?" She asked curiously.

"What, seeing the future?" Alice asked.

"Yah, what's it like knowing how things are going to end?"

"I don't, nothing is ever written in stone. People change their minds or make different choices, and I can only see what happens until then." She paused, her face getting a sour look as she took her shot and a swig of her beer, "Plus I can't see the dogs or anyone around them." She sneered, "It's quite annoying."

Buffy laughed, "Yah I noticed you guys don't get along."

Alice snickered, "I can't help it if they smell."

Buffy blinked, "They do?"

Alice nodded smiling, "Yah, like wet dog. It's disgusting."

Buffy grinned as she finished her beer. "Want another?" She asked pointing to the empty bottle in front of Alice.

"Why not," Alice said smiling.

On the way to the bar a hand shot out and grabbed Buffy spinning her around, "Come on baby let's dance."

Buffy's eyes narrowed at the offending hand slowly rising to the belligerent moron who had decided she looked like a push over. "Not interested," she uttered, trying her hardest not to just kick him in the balls and be done with it.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," he said invading her personal bubble.

"If you value your manhood at all, I suggest you remove your hand from my arm and go find someone else, or you're going to be pissing blood for a week," she whispered, fury filling her eyes.

"Listen bitch…" But that was all he was able to utter before he was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Never say I didn't warn you," Buffy said stepping over the guy. She managed to make it the rest of the way to the bar unhindered and when she got back to the table Alice was literally in a fit of giggles.

"What?" Buffy asked as a grin broke out on her face.

"My sister Rosalie should have come, she would have loved to have seen that." Alice said in between her laughing fit.

Buffy shrugged, "I don't like presumptuous men, especially overbearing presumptuous men."

"I can tell," Alice snickered taking a large drink from her beer. "And I don't think he'll be forgetting anytime soon either."

Buffy laughed at that, "Hey, want to dance?"

"Sure," Alice said as she set her drink down on the table.

* * *

Edward was reading the journal Oz had brought for him when Bella came into her room. He set it down smiling at her as she joined him on the bed. She snuggled close to him before asking, "What's it say?"

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella breathing in her scent, "Well, I haven't gotten very far, but apparently he was out hunting one day when he came across a beautiful woman. She was dancing in a field by herself, and though her scent was intoxicating he couldn't bring himself to attack her."

Bella smiled, "that sounds a little too familiar, except for the dancing part."

"Yes," Edward said nodding, "it does."

* * *

By the time Buffy and Alice got home it was late. They stumbled into the house laughing hysterically; especially when Alice stumbled then fell on her butt.

"I can't believe you were able to drive home as wasted as you are," Buffy said helping Alice to her feet.

"Yes, well right now I think driving is easier than walking," Alice slurred. Her nose scrunched up and she sighed, "Or talking, for that matter."

Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme came into the room, "What on earth," Carlisle said as he watched Alice almost fall a second time.

Buffy grabbed Alice steadying her. "She's a little drunk," Buffy said sheepishly. Buffy who was used to the whole party scene was well on her way to being drunk, but not nearly as bad as Alice.

Carlisle's eyes widened as did Esme's, both uttering a shocked, "Drunk," at the same time.

Alice began to giggle and Buffy followed shortly after, "Oh Carlisle," Alice said with a goofy smile. "I don't think I've had this much fun in my entire life."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with an amused twinkle in their eye, "All right girls, why don't you both head on upstairs? We'll do our best to warn Jasper when he gets home, hopefully he won't be too angry."

As Buffy and Alice made their way upstairs, they noticed a figure standing at the top. "Rose," Alice exclaimed, "You should have seen Buffy tonight you would have loved it."

Rosalie blinked at Alice before asking, "Are you drunk?"

"Yes," she paused. "Very, but that's not the point. Some guys got a little too presumptuous with Buffy at the bar and let's just say he'll be speaking a couple octaves higher for a while."

A true smile broke out on Rosalie's face, "Is that so. Well, I certainly would have liked to see that."

"Told you," Alice whispered too loudly.

Buffy grinned shaking her head, "Hey Alice, are you still going to show me your music collection?"

"Oh yah, come on," she said taking Buffy's hand and dragging her to her room.

* * *

Emmett, Jasper, and Spike were on their way home when Jasper's cell phone rang. They had driven to Seattle to pick up Spike's mother's ring from Whitening and Williams before they had gone deep into the wilderness to go hunting.

"You're an animal," Emmett exclaimed to Spike as Jasper answered his phone.

Spike smirked, "It's been a long time, since I hunted anything other than demons."

"Yah but I wasn't expecting you to knock the bear out cold," Emmett said grinning into the review mirror.

"Blokes, got to get his jollies off somehow," was Spike's response.

Suddenly, Jasper yelled "What do you mean she's drunk? How is that even possible?"

"Yes, were on our way." Jasper said into the phone as both Emmett and Spike eavesdropped on the conversation."Well can I speak to her?" Jasper asked then he smiled, "She did?"

There was a long pause before a "Hello yourself" was said.

"How… She did? Well yes, I imagine it would." Jasper's eyes strayed to Emmett's.

"She does?" Jasper said smirking as Emmett mouthed the word what. "All right baby we'll be home soon," he paused smiling, "I love you too."

Jasper shook his head as he hung up the phone, chuckling softly and turning to look at Spike, "Apparently your Buffy is a bad influence on Alice."

Spike smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yes, apparently Alice came home incredibly intoxicated tonight." Jasper said trying to keep the smile from his face.

Both Spike and Emmett began to snicker. "Oh, I have got to see this," Emmett said gunning the engine.

Jasper smirked, "You won't be saying that next time."

"And why's that?" Emmett asked.

"Because next time Rosalie wants to go," Jasper said laughing.

"You're kidding," Emmett said shocked.

"Not in the least," Jasper responded.

That was it, Spike had completely lost it. He was hunched over in the back seat laughing hysterically. Both Emmett and Jasper glared at him before their evil looks melted away into a genuine smile, and they couldn't contain themselves anymore.

They spent the rest of the car ride doubled over in laughter. "I have a feeling, Jasper snickered. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	12. Training and Conversations

Author's Notes:  
Sorry this took so long! My muse hasn't been cooperating with this story. Thanks for all your reviews. Please review and let me know that your still with me and what you think!

Special thanks to Spikelissa for her wonderful beta job!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella's training had begun with meditation. Buffy knew this would help Bella in finding her power and honing it was the key to getting her moves right. This would ultimately help her become a stronger and powerful Slayer. Now Buffy had her working on a punch block combo, and she was doing fairly well. Buffy stepped around Bella watching her intently as she repeated the move until it became permanently engraved in her mind. Buffy sighed feeling sorry for the poor girl as every single Cullen was watching her while she trained. Buffy didn't mind, but she felt it might prove to be a distraction or cause Bella not to give her full potential.

"You're dropping your shoulder again." Buffy said watching Bella wince in humiliation. "You're too afraid of what everyone else thinks. Forget about them, pretend they're not here. No one is here to judge you," she paused. "Besides you're doing well."

Bella frowned. "You're just saying that."

Buffy laughed. "Trust me Bella, if you weren't, I would let you know."

Bella smiled slightly, "Really?"

"Really, really," Buffy said smiling. "Now, let's try something a bit harder. We're going to work on kicks."

"You're really trying to test the theory of gravity with me today, aren't you?" Bella said laughing.

Buffy snorted. "You have to learn to trust yourself."

She stepped around Bella getting into position. "Okay, now what I want you to do, bring your leg up like this and slowly kick outward. Make sure when your leg is completely extended that the sole of your foot is flat. Got it?"

"Not really," Bella mumbled slowly repeating the move.

"Good," Buffy said smiling. "Again!"

She had Bella continue the kick for the rest of their session until the sun began to go down. "All right I think that's enough for today." Buffy said heading towards the house.

As she passed Edward, he asked. "How is she doing?"

"Excellent," Buffy said. "Just make sure you bring her here every day after school."

"That won't be easy. She has a job." Edward said, knowing exactly how Bella would react having to quit her job.

"Tell her to quit, my girls don't work if they're going to be risking their asses every night. Anything she needs the Watchers Council provides for her." Buffy paused. "If she wants to go to college when she graduates, she goes. If she wants to work in her major, she can. I have absolutely no problem with that, but my Slayers don't have to work for money to help support themselves."

Edward sighed and looked down. "It's not about supporting herself, or it is, but not in the way you think. It's more about her needing to prove to everyone she doesn't need help."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "As I'm sure you have already guessed we are quite wealthy. In fact, the Watchers Council would not have to help her in any way, but she has even refused our help. I think it's because she doesn't want to look like we are together for my money."

Buffy blinked a few times, and then she shook her head. "She really cares what everyone thinks about her?"

Edward looked at her frowning, "No, not necessarily. I just think she minds people thinking that particular thought about her." His frown slowly softened and a soft smile spread across his face. "I like to think the reason behind that is because she wants people to think our love is real, but-" His smiled changed to wistful as he looked off into the distance. "I can never be sure with her."

Buffy followed his line of sight straight to Bella, and her expression softened. "Look Edward, I get that. I do, but you saw my life through Alice's eyes. She will not have time for anything other than school and slaying."

"I know, but she will try to fight this." Edward answered.

Buffy grinned, "As any good Slayer would."

He couldn't help it; he rolled his eyes and scowled. "And what arguments do you suppose would be sufficed?"

Buffy smiled evilly as she felt Bella approaching. She turned looking at the girl sternly. "Bella, I need you to quit your job."

"I…What!" Bella said angrily.

"I not only can't protect you, but you are putting innocent people in danger. Do you really want to put your co-workers at risk?" Buffy asked.

Bella's eyes widened, "Of course not."

Buffy smiled sweetly. "Well then, you understand why you have to?"

"Well… um…" Bella looked at Edward helplessly as he watched their exchange with amusement. Buffy could give Alice a run for her money.

Buffy patted Bella's shoulder. "Good."

She turned back to Edward, "Now that we got that settled. I need you to take me to the wolves. I need to talk to Oz."

Edward looked at Buffy warily. "Why?"

Buffy smiled. "Because Spike told me to pack an overnight bag, which means we are probably going out of town tonight, and I won't be able to protect Bella. If something happens, I need someone to watch out for her who I can trust."

Edward frowned. "I do not believe that will be necessary. After all there are seven of us."

Buffy looked at Edward, her eyes narrowing, "Four of which are going to be hunting tonight." Buffy paused placing both hands on her hips. "Look Edward, I know you and the wolves don't exactly get along. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told that Jacob kid. If we want to fight this and come out on top, we need to work together."

Edward sighed in irritation. "All right, I'll drive you to the treaty line."

"Can I go?" Bella asked.

"Bella," Edward growled.

"What?" Bella said innocently. Edward's rivalry with Jacob could be so irritating sometimes. Jacob was her best friend after all, and not being able to see him was really starting to bother her. "Buffy will be there so if there's danger I'll be protected."

Edward's jaw clenched, and Buffy could feel the tension in the air. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of her Edward. I promise."

He looked at both girls before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but please be careful."

* * *

They pulled up to the treaty line, and Buffy got out of the Volvo. She ignored the couple as they said their goodbyes. It was strange watching the obvious love triangle that was going on between the couple. It was like watching her problems all over again, except Bella was lucky, because even though she had two men fighting for her affections. She really did seem to know who she wanted. Also both Jacob and Edward were innocents.

Oh, she had heard that Edward had killed before. However, because of his gift, all his victims had been decidedly guilty. Even though Buffy would never make the decision to kill humans she had grown a lot in the past year. There were some people in this world that did not deserve to live. She began slowly walking in the direction of the reservation.

"Hey Buffy. Wait up!" Bella yelled running towards her.

She turned around and smiled walking backwards. Finally letting her curiosity show even when she knew Edward could still hear them. "So, why's Edward so jealous of Jacob anyway? I mean besides the obvious of course?"

Bella sighed. "It's complicated."

Buffy snorted. "So un-complicate it for me."

Bella shrugged, kicking at the ground as she walked. "Well besides Jacob and the pack being the Cullen's natural enemies…"

"And Jacob being head over heels for you," Buffy added with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, there is that..." Bella bit her lip combing a hand through her frizzy locks. "Jacob's father and my dad are really good friends. Anyway, we met before I knew who and what Edward was, and I heard the pack talking about how the Cullen's aren't allowed on this land. I was curious… and well…I-I sort of flirted with Jake to get information. He-he wasn't a wolf then…or you know hadn't gone through his transition yet. So he really didn't know about his tribe's legends being true."

"So that's when he started crushing on you?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah… I think that's when it started." She sighed. "We weren't close then or anything. In fact, our friendship started when Edward had left…"

"Wow, wow, wow…" Buffy said holding up her hand. "Hold the phone. Edward left you?"

Bella looked at Buffy surprised. "You didn't know?"

Buffy raised both eyebrows, "And probably for a good reason. Why did he leave?"

Bella shrugged. "Well…he thought he was putting me in danger." Bella could actually hear Buffy's teeth grinding. "And…" She gulped at Buffy's narrowed eyes. "He wanted me to have a normal life."

Buffy growled her eyes glinting with rage. "That vamp is so getting his ass kicked when we get back."

"What…why?" Bella shrieked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Didn't the Cullen's tell you anything about how my world ended, or you know, is ending?"

Bella shook her head. "No."

Buffy sighed and gritted her teeth. "It was my ex, Bella. He started this mess."

Bella's eyes widened. "I-I don't understand."

Buffy sighed. "He was my first…well everything." She clenched her fists as they walked down the road. "I thought he was the world, you know. That we were like soul mates or something."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I think I understand."

"I met him when I had first moved to Sunnydale. He was like this tall dark mysterious man who would show up and give me these cryptic messages, before he would vanish into the shadows. I didn't realize he was a vamp at the time." Buffy sighed getting a haunted look in her eyes. "Needless to say, I found out when we first kissed. I should have known then it was going to end badly. Hell, actually I did know, and I tried to fight it, but he had a soul, and somehow I convinced myself that it would be all right."

Buffy looked away, staring blankly into the trees that surrounded them. It was cold today and dark clouds threatened rain. She shivered as a gust of wind whipped around them. "I didn't know his curse…" Buffy glanced at Bella's look of confusion and clarified. "The soul was a curse, a tribe of gypsies gave it to him, and I didn't know there was a way to undo it. The night of my seventeenth birthday we made love and…" Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk faster. "Perfect happiness was the loophole, Bella. He lost his soul because of me."

Bella gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh god, Buffy! I'm so sorry."

Buffy held up her hand and smiled even though it did not reach her eyes. "I'm not telling you all of this for sympathy. I have a point I'm trying to get to, but you need to hear everything first. So, as I was saying Angel lost his soul and…well it was bad. He killed a teacher who my Watcher was in love with. It was a hard time for all of us. Angel found this rock, Acathla, and tried to bring hell on earth. He tortured my Watcher, Giles to find out how to open the gate to hell."

"What's a Watcher?" Bella interrupted.

"A Watcher is the Slayers trainer, but Giles was more to me. He was like a father to me." Buffy replied with a small smile gracing her lips.

They finally could see houses, signaling they were entering La Push. They slowed their pace as Buffy began to relate the horrors of that year in high school. Bella was doing everything she could not burst into tears. Thinking of something like that happening to Edward made her tremble in fear.

"So I ended up having to send him to Hell even though his soul had been returned." Buffy said sadly. "I was a mess after that, and I ran away for a little while. When I came back it was hard, but I dealt with it as best I could. I was just starting to get my life back when he somehow returned. I don't really know how he came back, but I suspect the Powers had something to do with it. I felt obligated to help him get on his feet again. We knew we could never have a physical relationship again, but our feelings for each other were still strong. After awhile we decided to give the dating thing a try again. I loved him so much, and the physical part wasn't really that important to me. I just wanted to be with him."

Bella nodded her eyes wide as she took in the strong woman before her. She was like an Amazon, so brave and unyielding. It was amazing that this girl could relate such a heart-breaking tale without even a tear springing to her eye.

"Right before the end of my senior year, he made a decision. He decided to leave. He said I deserved someone who could bring me into the light. Someone I could have a normal life with." Buffy snorted. "I'm the Slayer, when is my life ever going to be normal?"

She sighed looking around at the small town they were walking through. "My point is he made that decision for me. He walked away from me without giving me a choice or even thinking about what I wanted or needed."

Buffy stopped them looking deep into Bella's eyes. "Don't ever let anyone do that to you again Bella. It doesn't matter what Edward or Jacob wants. It's about what they're willing to sacrifice for the ones they love. If they don't love you enough to stick around and watch your back no matter what decision's you make, then they never really loved you to begin with.

Buffy smiled slightly continuing the trek through town. "If I've learned anything over the years it's that you have to compromise when it comes to relationships, and you have to have understanding and trust. So, I suggest you nip this telling you what you can and can't do crap in the butt. Edward needs to learn to put some trust in you. If you love him, he has nothing to worry about, but if it's not meant to be, he also needs to learn to let you go."

Bella sighed. She knew Buffy was right, and she could honestly admit the trying to keep her safe line, was getting old. "I already know who I want, Buffy. Edward has nothing to worry about. You're right though he does need to learn to trust me. I think because he doesn't know what I'm thinking it makes me unpredictable to him, and that really scares him sometimes." She rolled her eyes sighing again loudly. "It would be so much easier if he could read my mind. At least, he would know it's all about him."

Buffy shrugged, biting her lip. "I can see where that would be a problem. So, he seriously never met anyone else who could shield there mind, or at least just had an ingrained natural shield?"

Bella shook her head, "No, never."

There was one thing she was very curious about Buffy's story, especially since Edward kept insisting he was soulless. "I am curious about something though?"

Buffy looked at Bella nodding. "Shoot."

"You said Angel lost his soul. Did…did he love you even without it?" Bella asked biting on her bottom lip.

Buffy looked at Bella surprised, before a frown graced her lips. "No. No, he didn't."

Bella looked at the ground kicking the gravel a bit. "And Spike… did he already have a soul?"

Buffy's lips quirked upwards as a slow proud smile slowly graced her lips, and she whispered. "No, he didn't, and before you ask. Yes, he loved me without a soul."

Bella looked up and bit her lip before saying. "So why was Spike different?"

Buffy looked at Bella and grinned. "I have a theory. Do you want to hear it?"

At Bella's nod, Buffy continued. "Okay, so on my world when a vampire is sired, he or she loses their soul when the demon invades the body. But in some cases their humanity remains. In essence, what makes them human is still intact. They don't have a conscious anymore, but those feelings that were once there remained. The humanity part is easy to lose after that. All you have to do is kill the people that you loved in your human life."

Buffy sighed. "I think that's why so many vampires insist on their children killing their families. They already know this. But I also believe the humanity can remain permanently as well. I think that one act of kindness, whether it be a smart decision or not, can bind the humanity to a newly risen vamp."

Bella looked at Buffy a long moment. "So what was the act of kindness?"

"Nuh-uh," Buffy said shaking her head. "That's something you're going to have to ask him yourself. That is totally not my story to tell."

Bella nodded. "Edward thinks he's soulless."

Buffy was just about to comment about how Edward certainly was not, when a howl sounded to their right. Bella grinned at Buffy. "That's got to be Jacob! Come on!"

* * *

The pack had been following Buffy and Bella for awhile now. Oz had told them Buffy could sense them, so they had done it from a distance. They had listened intently to their conversation. It was difficult hearing Buffy's story, especially because of the growl or whine of sympathy Oz would give off. They knew the werewolf had been there to witness everything Buffy was describing. It sounded almost too unreal to believe, and the wolves couldn't help feeling sympathetic towards the small blond for what she had gone through.

Leah whimpered, and they all were bombarded with her thoughts when Buffy was telling Bella that love was about sacrifice. Jacob did the same when Bella said she already knew who her choice was. The disapproving snorts and comments from the pack was a bit too much for Jacob as the girls got closer to the Black's residence. Jacob let lose a howl informing them the wolves were close and shot off in the direction of Buffy and Bella. Sam snorted and rolled his canine eyes running after Jacob and the pack quickly followed behind him.

Just as Buffy and Bella stepped up the drive Jacob stepped out of the bushes wearing only his cutoffs. "What's up?"

Buffy and Bella smiled in greeting and walked towards him. "We need your help."

* * *

Spike had been on the phone most of the day making reservations and preparing accommodations for the night he had planned with Buffy. He had just finished preparing everything when a knock sounded at the bedroom door. He walked over opening it to reveal Alice on the other side.

"Yeah?" He asked, eyeing the pixie girl warily.

Alice grinned at the vampire. "We have a surprise for you."

Spike blinked a few times before he cocked an eyebrow and croaked. "Me?" What on earth could have possibly possessed the Cullen's to by him a gift? Hadn't they done enough for him already?

Edward stepped out of the room smiling at their exchange. "You better go see what it is, or she won't stop pestering you until you do."

Spike looked at him, eye's narrowing. "As if you don't already know what it is?"

Edward grinned. "Oh, I'm quite aware of the gift, but Alice will murder me if I give it away. So you may as well go with her."

Spike looked back at Alice rolling his eyes. "Lead the way, Pixie."

Alice grinned at the nickname and lead Spike toward the garage. They walked in silence for what seemed like forever until they reached the door to the garage. Alice opened it and giggled when Spike stopped dead in his tracks. Rosalie was polishing the hood as Emmett grinned at the vampire patting the top.

"She's all yours man." Emmet said laughing.

Spike had to swallow back the tears as they began to swell in his eyes. Never had anyone ever done anything like this for him before. He couldn't believe it. He knew it wasn't the same one as he used to have, but it was beautiful regardless. He looked in awe at the vampires around him before his eyes finally focused back on his gorgeous sleek black Desoto.


End file.
